


I'm a Virgin!

by CreativeMumble



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Virginity, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMumble/pseuds/CreativeMumble
Summary: Sasuke is known as the virgin-killer and now has set his eyes on Naruto, the biggest and most innocent virgin in Konoha High. In Sasuke's hunt after Naruto, he falls in love with the blond boy. Naruto have always liked Sasuke, but is afraid that he will be thrown away after he will lose his virginity. AU. OOC-ness because let's face it, otherwise this would never happen. M later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea for a story was from long time ago and I decided to go with it. Please enjoy.

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 1** – Prologue

11.55

"Naruto, stop staring at him, okay? You already look like a freaking stalker," Kiba smacked his chemistry book on the blond boy's head as he passed him in the schoolyard. The break was almost over and Naruto had used over half an hour to goggle at Sasuke Uchiha who sat under a tree at the other end of the school area together with one of his friends, while Naruto pretended he was texting on his phone.

"Hey! I am not a stalker, okay? I just… Cannot keep my eyes away from him," Naruto rubbed his sore head after the impact of the book. Though Naruto was used to Kiba hitting him every time he was caught looking at the Uchiha, it still hurt.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed, "Seriously Naruto, I am saying this as your best friend, Sasuke is bad news, I don't approve of that guy,"

"Come on Kiba, you don't know him!"

"Well neither do you!"

Kiba put his hand behind his neck and sighed. "Naruto, I don't understand why you are so obsessed with that guy."

Now that was a very good question. Everybody at the school, and even quite a lot of people from the neighboring school, knew what kind of person Sasuke Uchiha was.

Naruto looked down on his phone to avoid his best friend's gaze. He was sure that Kiba would never understand. Sure, he had been very understanding when he told Kiba that he was gay, heck, he was even supportive of him and did not let that ruin their friendship. However, Kiba was already together with the love of his life; he had never been in love with someone who did not reciprocate his feelings. Besides, Naruto was sure that Sasuke Uchiha was misunderstood by all the other people.

"I just think there is more to him than what you know of him that is all," Naruto said with a small blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

"Naruto, you know what they call the guy, right? _The Virgin Killer_ , he is the kind of guy who eats people like you to breakfast," Kiba poked his finger on Naruto's chest and looked him in the eyes, "and to Sasuke, gender will not matter, okay? He will play you, use you and dump you afterwards that is just the way it is, so just let it go, okay? I don't feel like seeing you hurt," Kiba turned around and went back inside as the bell rang, signaling for the classes to begin in five minutes.

And that would maybe have been it, but Naruto was not able to let it go. He was not able to forget about Sasuke Uchiha, because he knew something about the guy that Kiba did not know.

"Ouch!" Naruto dropped his phone on the floor in the hall just as Kiba and he went inside, as someone bumped into Naruto.

"Oh sorry, I did not mean to bump into you like that, are you okay?" just as Naruto looked up at the person who owned that dark voice, and the second Naruto saw into those dark eyes, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, thanks," Naruto looked dumbstruck as his big crush picked up his phone from the floor and smirked at him. "Good, see you," Sasuke said, holding his hand with a firm gentle touch on Naruto's shoulder for a few seconds, before he went away down the hall, leaving Naruto standing paralyzed from joy.

xXoOoXx

11.53

"Tsk, stupid woman" Sasuke cursed under his breath as he turned off his phone.

"Was that another crazy girl Uchiha?" Neji asked as he came from behind Sasuke and leaned up against the tree Sasuke sat under.

"Yeah it is that Sakura chick from last night, she won't stop calling me, it is driving me insane," Sasuke tucked frustrated on his black hair and looked around.

"Maybe the next one should be a guy then? Usually they are not as clingy and desperate after their first time," Neji suggested as he smirked at his friend.

Sasuke looked up at Neji and reciprocated the smirk.

"You are saying something there, and it has been quite some time since I have been with a guy," Sasuke smirked at the thought, it was often so much more fun to take a guy's virginity than it was to take a girl's. Usually girls were very emotional and wanted a deeper commitment afterwards. While guys were often ready to become fuck buddies afterwards and there were never anybody insecurities either. Who was he kidding? Sasuke had always preferred guys.

"But, are there even any virgin guys left?" Sasuke looked at Neji and that was the moment Neji had an evil grin.

"Actually, I have the perfect guy in mind for you," Neji had just thought of his cousin, who talked about her boyfriend's best friend once in a while and had even went as far as to introduce them once when both of them came to visit that one time.

Neji nodded towards a blond talking to his brunette friend across from the schoolyard. Rather than talking it looked like the two guys were arguing. And then the blond guy looked down and smiled with a blush on his cheeks, the perfect look, on Sasuke's new target.

"Perfect" Sasuke said, mostly to himself as he stood up and walked towards the entrance as the bell started to ring.


	2. Smooth as Fuck

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 2** – Smooth as Fuck

Naruto sighed once again as he absentmindedly turned another page of the manga book he paid no to very little attention on. He was still not able to forget about what happened earlier that day. He stood so close to Naruto he was able to smell his scent, an intoxicating scent coming from his deodorant and mixed with a feint scent of peaches, which Naruto could only guess, was from his shampoo. His eyes were dark enough for him to question the existence of Sasuke's pupils; they were spellbinding. But the way he looked at him, it gave chills down his spine just to think of it. It felt like those eyes could see everything with one single glance.

"Do you want to eat with us tonight?" Kiba asked as he looked up from the video game he was playing. They had gone over to Kiba's house after school to hang out. Kiba was sitting on the floor playing a video game on his PlayStation 4 while Naruto lay on his bed reading Kiba's collection of Dragon Ball books.

Naruto turned another page of the fight with Freeza, "Hell yeah, your mom is a great cook!" Naruto had a large grin on his face, it had been a few weeks since he had gotten a home cooked meal, his aunt was rarely home because of the late hours at the hospital and his uncle could not cook pasta even if it depended on his life – not that he even had the will to actually cook anything by himself.

"I should probably call my old man, just to make sure he won't be ordering Chinese without me or anything," Naruto said with a knowledgeable smile at the thought. He took out his phone and searched for his perverted old man on his list of contacts until his heart skipped several beats. Was this for real?

"Kiba!? You will never believe this!" Naruto said with a shaky voice, he was not really sure how to react to this.

Kiba paused his game and turned around to face his friend, "what is the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost," Kiba said with a light chuckle.

"Only if by a ghost you mean a new contact on my phone with the name Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto showed his phone to his friend, trying to calm himself down as he could feel a dozen butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kiba immediately let go of the controller in his hand and jumped up on the bed next to Naruto and took the phone out of his hand. And sure enough, on the display the name Sasuke Uchiha and a phone number underneath was written. "Holy shit, when did he have the opportunity to add his number?"

"Actually, he kinda bumped into me earlier today after the break, he picked up my phone and handed it to me," Naruto bit his cheek trying to fight the blush that crept up at the thought of the Uchiha standing so close to him.

Kiba tried to say something, but caught his words before they passed his lips. He sighed and ran his hands through his spiky brown hair. "Well that son of a bitch has got some smooth ass skills, I will tell you that," He was sure it would not help anything to question Sasuke's advances to his friend and decided to shut his mouth and backed him up. It could either end up with a happy ending – great if that happened! Or it could end with the fact that Sasuke was a total douche bag, and if that ever would happen, then Kiba would be ready to gather the pieces of Naruto's broken heart and kick Sasuke's ass for good. Either way, this way Naruto would be able to get Sasuke out of his system.

Naruto flashed his dashing smile as he took his phone back and checked the number himself. "So this is his phone number," he said happily, mostly to himself.

"Kiba! Dinner is ready!" A female voice yelled from the other end of the house.

"Coming!" Kiba yelled back and stood up together with Naruto.

"Just go ahead Kiba, I will call the perverted old man first," Naruto waved his phone as he started to dial. Kiba went out in the kitchen to join his mom.

"I said Naruto could join mom, I hope it is okay," he said while he started to put plates on the table. She turned around from the stove with a big smile on her lips, "well of course! It has been a while since he has joined us!"

xXoOoXx

Naruto kicked his shoes off the moment he finally got home to his own house and threw his jacket over the couch in the living room. A loud snore came a few meters away from him. Naruto turned on the lights and was not surprised to see his uncle sleeping with half a can of beer in his hand and several pieces of paper lying all around him, he had probably been reading through his new manuscript and fell asleep while doing so. Naruto took a blanket and put it over his uncle. He gathered the manuscript and went for the kitchen to brew some coffee to his uncle, he was sure he would need it when he woke up.

When Naruto reached his room, he flopped on his bed and took his phone out to look at Sasuke's number once again. _Should I text him? Or call him?_ Naruto hesitated while his thumb was lingering over the 'call' button. _What am I supposed to say? Of course he wanted me to contact him, right? He would not add his number if he didn't…_ Naruto's heart sped up its pace as Naruto thought of having an actual conversation with Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha" a deep voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. By the sudden surprise Naruto yelled (a very manly one at that) and dropped the phone on his pillow.

"I did not know my voice was able to scare people through the phone," even though he only heard it muffled through the pillow, Naruto could have sworn he heard the young Uchiha smirk through the phone.

Naruto grabbed the phone again and swallowed some of his saliva, trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry, I must have pressed the button without noticing it," Naruto was not entirely sure if he made any sense, but he did not want to end up rambling.

"Hn, so you found my number, I was wondering how long it would take for you to find out," it felt like his dark and smooth voice was caressing Naruto's ears.

"So I am just guessing here but… By the fact you typed your number into my phone in a matter of seconds earlier today, must have meant you wanted me to contact you?" Naruto could feel his voice tremble, hoping it was not audible to Sasuke, he needed to play it cool.

"Yeah, I have been noticing you Naruto Uzumaki, you have caught my interest," he almost purred the words and it gave Naruto chills down his spine and a little bit lower up front.

"Uh ... Really, yeah well I guess," Naruto blushed and suddenly all the words he knew disappeared from his mind.

"I would like to go on a date with you, so I can get to know you better," Naruto was about to scream like a little girl at the words, but thankfully he was able to stop himself.

"Yeah I guess I am free this Saturday," Naruto was very happy with the fact that Sasuke or anyone else for that matter, was not able to look at him right now, he was blushing just as hard as Kiba's girlfriend Hinata always did when the two of them was flirting at the beginning of their relationship.

"Great, I will see you Saturday at three o' clock," Sasuke said with his velvet voice and hung up. Naruto looked at his phone in disbelief and pinched his cheek. He jumped up from his bed and cheered with joy.

_Fuck I have a date with him! And I called him, and I had a conversation with him" I cannot believe this! He said he had noticed me, I am just so ... Speechless._ Naruto fell on his back on his bed and let his heart beat fast against his chest with a big smile on his lips.

xXoOoXx

"Hn, he is kind of cute, this might actually not turn out to be a waste of my time," Sasuke said with a smirk as he hung up the phone.

"So, are you going to sleep with him on Saturday?" Neji asked as he looked up from his chemistry book.

"Hn, usually I would, however -"

"This time you are actually letting someone inside Mr. Virgin-Killer?" A slightly monotone but also obviously amused voice said from Sasuke's door.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked massaging his temples, not very surprised to see his cousin standing in his door to his room in the middle of the evening.

"Your brother must have forgotten to mention it, but I am staying here for the next couple of days," he said with a fake smile while he was eyeing Neji.

"Hn,"

"Sai, let me ask you on behalf of both Sasuke and I, would you mind going into your assigned guest room and leave us in peace?" Neji said with a calm voice, trying to ignore the fact that Sai was practically removing his clothes with his eyes.

"Well I was just curious, Sasuke Uchiha, my dear cousin, actually going on a proper date, usually you would just seduce your targets and that would be it," when Sai could see the two guys had no intention of converting with him, he placed a fake smile on his lips, lingered for quite a few – very, awkward minutes, and then he left Sasuke's room.

"I really hate when he does that," Neji said with his eyes glued to his book, trying to let his voice be emotionless.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he added Naruto as a contact on his phone, while secretly enjoying the butterflies which lingered in his stomach. He was almost looking forward to the date with the blond.


	3. The Date Part 1

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 3** – The Date Part 1

"What, what do you want!?" Sasuke's delicate eyebrow was twitching furiously as he tried to keep himself calm.

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to be around my cousin anymore?" Sai said with his fake smile plastered on his lips, as if he was enjoying himself while seeing his cousin getting more irritated with him by the minute.

"Yes you are, if it hadn't been for every minute in every hour for the past few days, what is it you want? It feels like you are analyzing my every move, so what do you want!?" Sasuke was barely holding his anger back, only thanks to his years of training being in the same house as Itachi was this possible.

Sai looked at his cousin as if it was obvious, "you are going on an actual date tomorrow," Sasuke closed his book and tried to walk away from his cousin, he could feel where this was going, but Sai was fast and blocked his escape route with his arm.

"With one of your targets, Sasuke, that is very unusual for you, you do not go on dates," Sai kept his eyes on Sasuke while his fake smile was playing on his lips.

"So? Can't I try something new for a change? Is it illegal for me to go on a date?" Sasuke said, going under his cousin's arm, he needed to get away from this situation; Sai had always been sharp when it came to his actions, although he was really slow when it came to any interactions with other people than the Uchiha's.

"I have heard you whistle these couple of days Sasuke, you don't whistle, you _never_ whistle," Sai's eyes slit into small openings as he eyed his cousin for any kind of reaction.

"I do not whistle," Sasuke said as if it was the most ridiculous thing his cousin could have said.

"Sasuke, I have been following you around for the last couple of days, and whenever you think you are alone, you start whistling,"

"Tsk," Sasuke ducked under his cousin's arm and went upstairs to his room and as he was about to enter, he whistled a single tone before he stopped himself, "I did not whistle!"

Sai snickered as he took an apple and went upstairs and into the guestroom.

xXoOoXx

Sasuke stood in front of his mirror trying to do something about his hair, for some reason it would not do as he wished it to. He sighed as he ruffled his hair and went back in the shower. _Why am I so nervous for today? It is just a normal date; I have done this thousands of times before. Besides, he is just a random guy, I have nothing to worry about._

Sasuke smacked his face and lathered his peach scented shampoo over his body and into his hair. He rinsed the shampoo away and dried himself up before he tried to do something about his hair one more time; he promised himself that no matter what, this would be the last time he tried, not because he had any time to spare if it did not work anyway.

When Sasuke finally was done getting dressed for his date he looked at the watch and his eyes almost popped out from the eye sockets. "Fuck I am already late," Sasuke hurried to take on his necklace and a silver fingering on and dashed from his room and almost jumped down the stairs when he was close to crashing into his cousin who stood at the end of the stairs. Both of them yelled out a very un-Uchiha-like scream as they were a few centimeters apart from each other, but luckily Sasuke's legs reacted faster than the rest of him and managed to keep him on his feet. Both of them looked at each other with a feint taint on their cheeks.

"Let's never speak of this," Sai said with a controlled voice.

"Agreed," Sasuke nodded and rushed past his cousin and went towards the door and left the Uchiha Mansion with his adrenaline pumping through his veins, convincing himself the fact he nearly crashed into Sai was the only reason.

Sasuke put his black helmet with his family crest on the side on and got on his motorcycle as he drove off from the parking lot at the Uchiha Mansion and out on the road to pick up Naruto for their date.

For the whole ride, Sasuke was smirking beneath his helmet, relieved that nobody was able to see him thanks to the eye shield.

It was not difficult for Sasuke to see when he arrived at Naruto's house. Naruto had been texting him and said it was the only house around with a very personal look to it, and at first Sasuke had been wondering if he would be able to spot the house, even though Naruto had ensured him it would not be a problem, but the second Sasuke saw it, he was not in any doubt, this house must be it and surely enough, Naruto's name stood on the mailbox.

The first thing catching Sasuke's attention was the fact that the windows and the front door had a bright orange colour while the doorknob was a bright ocean blue. Since the house itself was a creamy colour, it made the other colours stand out so much Sasuke was close to drive into the bright orange mailbox with blue, purple and green hands painted on it.

Sasuke parked his motorcycle and stepped down before he could absorb the new impressions he received. _Well, I cannot say he is of an original family._ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked towards the house where the stones were shaped as feet.

Sasuke stood up on the doorstep and knocked on the front door, expecting the bright blue eyes blond to open the door, so when it was his annoying friend with the weird painting on his cheeks who opened the door, he could feel the disappointment punching him in the gut.

"Oh you actually showed up, now that is surprising," Kiba said the second he looked up and down Sasuke as if he was repulsed by the mere presence of him.

"Hn, is Naruto ready?" Sasuke ignored the brunette's looks of despise and leaned up against the door with a small smirk.

"He's looking for his necklace; he will get down in a minute,"

"Hn,"

"Look, I know about you, and your ways with people, but let me tell you one thing, if you do anything to hurt Naruto -"

"I found it! My necklace! Who would have thought it was on the floor under the shirt I wore yesterday," Naruto said with a big smile as he jumped down the stairs.

Kiba immediately changed body language and started to relax when Naruto came up to them.

"Oh, Sasuke you're here," Naruto immediately stopped up when he saw the young Uchiha leaning against the door frame in front of his best friend Kiba.

"Well don't we have a date?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he scanned the bright blonde up and down. He wore an orange hooded t-shirt and a pair of loose dark denim pants. The necklace he just put on was a long piece of bright blue crystal which complimented his eyes. Sasuke swallowed some of his saliva and enjoyed the light blush on the blond's cheeks.

"Of course," Naruto smiled and took his keys from the table in the entrance. He could feel his heart starting to pace faster as he walked closer to Sasuke and the peachy smell from his shampoo was already filling the air.

When Naruto walked outside together with Sasuke, Sasuke managed to smirk at Kiba's scrunching face before the door closed behind them.

"I'm sorry about Kiba, he's a bit protective of me," Naruto Said with a worried look on his face as they were headed towards the garage.

"I can manage, where are we going?" Sasuke looked at his motorcycle as if he expected them to drive on it to their date, but Naruto opened the garage and revealed a red Tesla.

"I was thinking we could drive by car," Naruto said with his bright smile, obviously enjoying the amazed gaze Sasuke had on the car.

"Hn … Is it yours?" Sasuke tried to reveal the surprise in his voice, fighting the conflict of what he wanted to be inside first, the awesome car or Naruto.

"No way, this is not mine, it is my uncle's, I'm just borrowing it for today, usually he doesn't need the car for another week, he is in the middle of writing a new book.

Naruto unlocked the car and sat behind the wheel and waited for Sasuke to sit down as well. When they both were seated and had their seatbelts on, he started the car, almost smirking as the silent engine started up. Naruto could feel the heat on his shoulder radiating from the presence of Sasuke, but he tried to ignore it the best he could as he drove out on the road. If he thought about it too much, he might crash into something. He turned on the radio so he could focus on driving, instead of focusing on the fact he was driving around with Sasuke Uchiha on a date.

"Do you like this kind of music?" Sasuke sounded a little surprised as he heard Hollywood Undead playing on the radio.

"Yeah I love them, it's my go to music whenever I need to be distracted" Naruto looked to the side quickly to catch a glimpse of Sasuke smirking at him while he slightly leaned towards him.

"Really, do you need to be distracted right now? On our first date together?" Sasuke ignored the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"O-Of course not!" Naruto looked at the Uchiha's smirk again and quickly looked at the road again as he came back to his own lane again, almost crashing into an oncoming car. He really needed to focus on just driving while Sasuke sat next to him. Sasuke's smirk grew wider, more focused on the fact Naruto was not able to focus on driving properly while he was in the car, than the fact they were close to crashing into another car.

When Naruto saw the sign to the amusement park, he sighed in relief.

"You wanted to go to the amusement park?" Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow as he saw the roller coaster getting closer and closer by the minute. Well this was his own fault; he had been texting with the blond where he said that if he had any wishes where they should go, he could choose himself. Naruto had written immediately afterwards that he had an idea for somewhere he had been dying to go for such a long time. Sasuke had been asking what he had in mind, but Naruto had been keeping it a secret, saying he wanted it to be a surprise.

"But of course! They recently got a new ride and I haven't been able to go there since neither my uncle or my aunt is interested in amusement parks and Kiba haven't had the money to go, and refuses to let me pay," Naruto parked the car on the big parking lot while he was talking about how his friend hated to owe money, even if it was from his best friend.

"Hn," Sasuke was not really sure how to respond, it had been ages since he had been to an amusement park, his parents weren't really the kind of people who would go to places like that, and the last time he went with his brother, he had been forced to go in the teacups ride and he ended up vomiting on a little girl, who cried and ran towards her parents. Sasuke shook off the thought and looked at the roller coasters around in the park; this might not be that bad. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I was planning on writing the whole date in one chapter, but it turned out to be longer than expected so in the end I had to cut it. I did not want to post anything before the date was written, but it has been long enough and I have written a good part of it, so here is the first part.
> 
> I'm quite pleased with this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay! But here it is, chapter 4.

**I'm a Virgin**

**Chapter 4** – The Date Part 2

They walked to the entrance where Sasuke insisted on paying for the entry fee, even though Naruto wanted to pay for himself, he ended up letting Sasuke pay when he used the argument that since this was their first date, he should be the one who paid. Naruto had been blushing as it was made obvious to not alone the cashier but also all the other people standing in line behind them that they were on a date together, and weren't just two friends hanging out.

Sasuke hid his grin underneath his perfect Uchiha mask as he placed his hand at Naruto's lower back and enjoyed the little jump Naruto made when he placed his hand.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Sasuke looked quickly to his right to find the spinning cups, hoping Naruto did not enjoy them in any way as he could almost feel his stomach turn just by looking at them.

Immediately Naruto started to brighten up and forgot about how nervous he was standing next to Sasuke. He quickly looked around and saw a rollercoaster with a loop and twirls, his eyes became big and his smile wider.

"Oh we have got to try that one!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully, not really bothering to let Sasuke respond as he took his hand in his and ran over to the queue.

"We're lucky! Since there isn't that many people the queue seem to be shorter,"

"Hn," Sasuke looked at the rides going through the rollercoaster, his stomach almost jumped as he saw the car rushing into the loop, then up again slowly and down through a twist.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You look pale," Naruto looked closer with a worried look on his face, his hand halfway to the pale cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm always pale," Sasuke dismissed, and moved along the queue, he was not going to let Naruto see any weaknesses.

Naruto kept looking at Sasuke as if he was looking for any answers. Sasuke could feel the stare and tried to ignore it. _I need to make him think of something else_.

Sasuke smirked as he took Naruto's hand in his and looked at Naruto with his best warm smile he could muster, "I'm fine," Sasuke said, enjoying the jump Naruto made as he suddenly became very aware of the fact that his crush was standing next to him and holding his hand.

"O-Okay," Naruto whispered as he squeezed the pale hand and moved along in the queue. He could feel the stares he got from the other people around them but he glowed with happiness, when he could see Sasuke did not care one bit about what people were thinking.

"Next pair!" the employee said as he waved Sasuke and Naruto to the car and gave them a small smile. He fastened the car and secured them before he went to the panel and started the car.

As soon as the car started moving, without thinking about it, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and squeezed slightly and he did not let it go throughout the entire ride. Naruto had smiled silently to himself as he enjoyed the butterflies in his stomach, not quite sure if they were from Sasuke or the rollercoaster, but he really did not care.

"Wow that ride sure was crazy, huh!?" Naruto said as soon as they were freed from their seats and down on the ground again. "I feel like my head is still spinning and my legs are like jelly or something," Naruto said with a big grin on his face as he was walking straight to another ride.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he knew Naruto was not able to see him, he was having a great time, actually, not that he would admit it to anyone else.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's take the waterslides next!" Naruto took Sasuke's pale wrist in his tanned hand and ran to the waterslides. Naruto picked a ride fast without thinking and not letting Sasuke get a say in his choice either. As the employee set them off in the boat, Naruto started to realize what kind of ride he had chosen. It was a huge waterslide ride, one of the most popular rides based on the big possibility to get drenched on the ride.

"Oh shit," Naruto cursed under his breath as he moved further backwards against Sasuke who was behind him. They sat in a boat in a row, Naruto in front of Sasuke, between his legs. He flinched when he could feel Sasuke's warm chest graze against his back and moved slightly away again.

"I tried to stop you, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk playing on his lips, only slightly worried about how his hair would be ruined by the water after this.

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled, and braced himself as the boat moved up the hill, ready to rush down; the water splashed all over them, drenching them both completely.

In a moment of weakness, Sasuke had held around Naruto's waist for a few seconds when the boat came down the hill, hoping the blonde did not notice, but the mere touch from him made Naruto blush.

Through the rest of the ride, Naruto laughed every time water splashed over them, he noticed Sasuke would give a tiny little yelp when they got wet.

When they stood up and got off the ride, everything was wet except Naruto's back and Sasuke's front.

"Oh geezes, look at you! You have my print on your shirt!" Naruto almost fell over as he laughed at the sight of the wet Uchiha standing in front of him.

Sasuke tried to hide his grin, but the moment he saw Naruto turn around and saw his dry patch, he began to chuckle lightly – an Uchiha does not laugh in public.

"Excuse me, but if you want to get dried up, there's a drying tube over there, just step in and push the button," a female employee said with a smile as she was drying the boats.

As the two young boys looked to their side, they could see a few tubes standing near the bushes. Naruto stepped into one of the tubes and was about to push the button, he could feel a presence behind him. When he turned around he stood close against Sasuke and stared right into his dark eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto could feel his blush coming up to his cheeks. He was starting to get used to walking around next to him, but being this close made his heart pace so much faster.

"I'm drying up, wasn't that what these are for?" Sasuke smirked teasingly to Naruto and enjoyed the view of the blushing blonde standing close to him.

"Wh-what about taking another tube then?" Naruto did not know why he tried to get away from Sasuke right now, but it felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest and his face would catch fire if he did not get out of there.

"They are all occupied at the moment," if it was even possible, Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he leaned closer to Naruto, almost trapping him against the wall. They stood so close to each other they could almost feel the wind from their bashing eyelashes.

Sasuke placed his right hand next to Naruto's head and placed his left hand near his hip. Naruto swallowed hard as he could feel the heat coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed the button near Naruto's hip and moved slightly away again, letting the air dry them both.

"Let's get dried up," Sasuke said with a blink in his eye.

Naruto calmed down slightly and focused on the dry air blowing around them in the tube. It did not take long before the tube was turned off and they were dry again.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Sasuke asked as he stretched his body, letting Naruto get a glimpse of his abs as his shirt went up a bit, making Naruto mentally drool.

"Oh, umm, let's see," Naruto looked around for a ride they could take, trying to look away from Sasuke's abs, "what about that one?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a big smile on his face as he pointed at a round ride longer down the road. And there it was, the ride Sasuke had been dreading the whole time, the ride that made his stomach turn and twist.

"What about something else?" Sasuke looked immediately around to look for something else to try.

"Then what do you want to try?" Naruto was not stupid, he could see when someone was avoiding a situation, but he decided to let it go and have a great time.

Sasuke grinned and looked at Naruto, "let's see how brave you are," he nodded towards the haunted house and started to walk towards it. Naruto swallowed hard and ran to catch up to Sasuke, "you're on!"

The moment the door at the haunted house closed behind them, cold chills went down Naruto's spine. He had expected a haunted house that was only scary for small children, but this was definitely for a more mature audience. A moist air surrounded them and screams could be heard down the dark road. Naruto immediately took Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke looked at the blond next to him and saw his face getting pale. He smirked and squeezed his hand; he could already feel the sweat coming from Naruto's hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Sasuke did not look at Naruto, instead he analyzed the room they were in. There was only one way to go, the walls were dark and looked like it absorbed all light and anything could get out of a corner. Sasuke would never admit to it, but for a brief moment he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a small breeze tickled his neck.

"O-of course I am," Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand and started to walk towards the darkness in front of them.

The road in the haunted house was moist and cold. A creepy laughter was heard further away from them, making an echo. Naruto looked behind them and he would have sworn he saw a silhouette standing behind them, but at second glance, nothing was there. When he looked in front of him again, a head fell from the ceiling, hanging right in front of both of them. The face of the head was filled with blood and the eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of the sockets any moment.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, squeezed Sasuke's hand and ran as fast he could away from the hanging head. Naruto cursed under his breath as he ran down the dark road. As they turned around a corner, a man disguised as a zombie came towards them. Naruto almost fell over his own legs as he tried to avoid the zombie.

"Naruto! Naruto calm down," Naruto had almost forgotten about Sasuke whom he had been pulling along through his adrenalin rush. Naruto slowed down until he stopped completely and turned towards Sasuke. They were both panting slightly from the running. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his wavering eyes and worried eyebrows.

"It's okay, calm down." Sasuke pulled Naruto slowly to his chest and tried to calm him down, he could clearly see that he was upset. This was surely not the purpose of going to the haunted house.

Naruto was not really sure what was happening, Sasuke was actually hugging him. He could feel a calming warmth radiating from Sasuke. When he started to relax again, Naruto was able to listen to the rhythm of Sasuke's heart beating against his chest.

_His heart is beating so fast. It's almost like it's pounding to get out of his chest. I wonder if it is because he is scared as well, although he doesn't seem scared at all._ Naruto sighed and smiled, "thank you, this really helped," Sasuke stroked Naruto's blond spikey hair slowly.

"Hn"

_I won't say this out loud and definitely not to Neji or Sai for that matter, but he sure is cute._ Sasuke was actually enjoying the thought of Naruto glued so closely to him.

A sound was heard behind them which made them turn their heads. A big, masked man stood with a chainsaw and turned it on.

"S-so what do we do now?" Naruto asked with a wavering voice.

"We run!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand in his and they both started to run away from the masked man, who started to run after them. While they were running, arms came through the walls grabbing after them, but Sasuke managed to avoid the hands and protect Naruto as well while they were running away from everything.

Before they knew it, light was finally coming at the end of the road. But just before they were outside again, a corpse fell from the ceiling right in front of them. Sasuke screamed an un-Uchiha-like scream and they both stumbled over the corpse and everything went light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter less flat, but in the end I really rather wanted to move on and so, hope you still liked it.


	5. The Date Part 3

**I'm a Virgin**

**Chapter 5** – The Date Part 3

Almost blinded by the sudden light, they both stopped up and squinted their eyes to get used to the light.

"That was so awesome," Naruto said as he sat down on the ground panting slightly as he leaned his head back in a big smile.

Sasuke smirked and sighed in relief secretly, it did not seem like the haunted house had ruined the mood, on the contrary. "Glad you weren't alone Mr. Scaredy-cat," Sasuke said with a playful tone when he sat down beside the blond.

"I was not scared at all!" Naruto faced Sasuke half, trying to show his brave face.

"So it was all an excuse to get closer, hn?" Sasuke's eyes almost sparkled as he was teasing his date.

"Wh-whatever! I certainly was not scared!" Naruto turned his face in order to hide his blush that was growing more visible on his cheeks. Truth be told, he was scared in the beginning and he was very happy to be able to stand so close to Sasuke and being comforted by him as well as hearing his heart pounding so close to him.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, aren't you hungry?" Sasuke stood up and waited for Naruto to stand up as well. Though he did not have to wait long, the moment Sasuke had said the words 'eat' and 'hungry' Naruto bounced up on his feet and immediately went towards the food stands, "Of course, I'm famished!"

Naruto dragged Sasuke along to every food stand there was. Seeing Naruto's happy face as he was eating, almost melted his Uchiha mask off. Naruto was not well-mannered and he was aggressive at times, hated to lose and charismatic. There was something about the blond that made Sasuke interested in him and it started to worry him, was he getting soft? This was not like him. He did this all the time, seduced people, slept with them and that was it. So why did this guy feel like he was different? Sure this was the first time he actually went on a date with one of his preys, but that did not mean anything, did it? _Control yourself!_

"Ahh that sure was delicious!" Naruto patted his stomach after his last bite of the burger and leaned back in the chair. Sasuke smiled at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto got very conscious when he saw that Sasuke was looking at him with a smile playing on his lips. God, he looked so sexy when he smiled like that, such a shame he did not do it more often.

"Here, you have some ketchup on your chin," Sasuke took a napkin and slowly reached to wipe Naruto's face. Naruto's body froze by the mere act, he could hardly believe what was happening, sure the thought of him being on a proper date with Sasuke and all the things that had been happening so far was enough to let his mind blow, but by doing this it felt like they already were a real couple. "Thanks," Naruto tried to pull himself together, but it was Sasuke for crying out loud.

"It's starting to get late, is there something you would like to try before they close?" Sasuke tried to look bored while he asked, but it was getting more difficult to keep the facade up.

"I just have one more thing I want to do," Naruto said with a smile and stood up from the chair.

Sasuke would never have guessed that the last thing Naruto wanted to try was the shooting stand. He would have thought Naruto would choose one of the rides with a loop or something, but he was relieved, he had enough adrenaline for one day.

The stand was filled with teddies all over. At the top, all the big ones were hanging, and on the lower rows, the teddies were smaller, on the table hanged small key-chains shaped as small weird looking beasts he had never seen before.

"So is there a specific teddy you want to win?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the stand and took his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah well, I have always wanted the big white bunny teddy," Naruto said with a laugh while he scratched the back of his head. It was suddenly embarrassing to admit.

"Alright, let's win you a bunny," Sasuke said with a playful smirk as he took the gun and aimed it at the targets.

Through several tries and more than enough curses, neither Sasuke nor Naruto had been able to win anything.

"See? It's impossible to win from this stand!" Naruto banged his head against the table.

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't much of admitting it, he had always been able to win in most games, but this stand was almost too difficult.

The employee behind the table started to laugh and clap his hands in merriment, "okay you young people, you have been entertaining me for quite some times now, I feel bad for you since you did not win, so why not take this instead," the man handed Naruto one of the small key-chains in his hand. Naruto looked in his hand to see a dark orange beast in his hand, it looked like a fox, but it had nine tails.

"Wow, it's actually really cute! Thank you, mister!" Naruto flashed him one of his bright big smiles to the employee and looked at the nine tailed fox in his hand once again. Sasuke looked at the blond and he could almost not stop himself from smiling if he had not been an Uchiha.

"Should we go out to the car?" Sasuke asked as he tried to ignore the look on the employee's face, it was almost as if he knew what was going on in Sasuke's head and he did not like it.

"Oh yeah, let's go," Naruto said following Sasuke towards the parking lot.

People were already going as well, as the sun would go down soon and the amusement park would close in a few hours.

xXoOoXx

"So …" Naruto looked to the side quickly, eyeing the young Uchiha who sat beside him in the car. Sasuke had not been saying anything since they had gotten into the car and it made him quite nervous.

"The tea cups ride," Naruto remembered that Sasuke had been ready for all the rides Naruto had suggested, except for one. It had been obvious that he had found the ride uncomfortable, so Naruto had avoided the ride for the rest of the date, but he was so curious as to why. "Why did you not want to try them? Are you bad with the spinning?" Naruto swallowed hard, he was not sure how Sasuke would answer, if he wanted to avoid the subject or if asking would ruin everything. He could already feel his palms starting to sweat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah … Well," Sasuke had been in a completely another world since they started to drive away from the amusement park. He had been wondering why he had been feeling so weird all day today. Sure he usually did not go on dates with people, but that should not change anything.

"There is not an interesting reason why, I have just tried the ride so many times it's getting boring," Sasuke tried his best to sound monotone as if it did not matter, but the mere thought of it made his stomach turn.

"Oh, I hope you had fun though," Naruto could feel a small stab in his stomach, what if Sasuke thought it was the worst date ever? He finally got some time together with his crush and then he ended fucking it all up by choosing something really boring to do.

"I had a great time," Sasuke said with his dark smooth voice as he placed his hand reassuringly on Naruto's thigh.

It felt like his pants just caught on fire. For a short moment Naruto forgot all about driving and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, his heart started to jump happily against his rib-cage.

"I'm glad," Naruto was not able to say much else, all of his worries left him and he was not able to stop smiling at the young Uchiha who sat next to him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" It felt like Naruto was able to drown into those eyes, and he did not want to be saved.

"Maybe you should focus on the road," Sasuke nodded nonchalantly towards the road ahead, not seeming to really care that for the second time today, Naruto was about to drift into the other lane.

"Oh shit!" Naruto immediately grabbed tighter around the steering wheel and got back into the right lane again before he was able to crash into anything. When they were back safely into the lane, he sighed heavily and laughed nervously. "I've got to say, even though you may not believe me, this is not something that happens as often as you would think, I'm a very capable driver," Naruto scratched his head and tried to look focused on the road.

"Hn, sure," Sasuke chuckled slightly, mostly to himself and turned on the radio.

xXoOoXx

After Naruto had parked the car in the garage with a surprising perfection, they both got out of the car and a sudden awkward silence came down over them. Sasuke could see how stiff Naruto was walking all of a sudden and he walked faster than he had the whole day. _Tsk, dobe, seems like I have to do something about this_.

Without thinking about it, Sasuke walked quickly up to Naruto, who had already reached the front door. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards him. Naruto looked surprised up at Sasuke with his big blue eyes and a sudden small blush creeping up on his cheeks. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed discreetly.

"Do you think you can just walk away from me like that?" Sasuke was still holding Naruto's hand in his and his other hand sneaked around Naruto's waist in order to keep him from running away.

"I-I really wasn't …" Naruto tried to say something, but his voice broke and he was not able to speak any words.

"Naruto, I've really enjoyed this date with you," and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke actually felt like he spoke from his heart when he uttered those words. Not being able to hold back, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand, he brushed Naruto's blushing cheek as he combed his hair at the neck and gently pulled his head closer to his as he leaned towards the blond. Their lips slightly brushed against each other before Sasuke hungrily closed the distance between them and their lips touched softly at first and then more firm.

"Oh, you're back from your date!" Kiba exclaimed with a big smile on his lips as he swung the front door open. Sasuke let go of Naruto immediately as if he went back to reality.

"Tsk," Sasuke breathed with a low growl mostly to himself. _How dare that dog breather interrupt?_

"Y-yeah," Naruto smiled slowly, his lips felt like they were trembling and his head were spinning from the kiss. He let his hand touch his lips to recall what just had happened while he slowly walked towards his friend at the door. He slowly turned around to see Sasuke stand with his hands in his pockets and a smirk playing on his lips. "Thank you for today," he almost whispered, not sure enough if the raven had heard him, but he nodded while miming the words, _'you're welcome'_ as he turned around and walked towards his motorcycle.

When Kiba closed the door behind them, Naruto's legs almost gave up on him as the thought of Sasuke kissing him flashed through his mind. He could hardly stop smiling.

As Sasuke sat up on his vehicle, ready to drive home, images of the blushing and grinning blond came flashing before his eyes, a tingling feeling played on his lips and butterflies started to move in his stomach.

_Crap, I'm starting to fall for him._ Sasuke thought to himself as he drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. I had already this chapter was written for some time, which is why it comes up already.
> 
> I will be working on the next chapter and hope to get it ready soon.


	6. Remember Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very slow update, hope you will enjoy this nonetheless.
> 
> Warning: From now on I plan to write more M-rated.

 

**I'm a Virgin**

**Chapter 6**  – Remember Who You Are

"I still don't trust him, Naruto," Kiba sighed heavily after his friend had told him in every detail about what happened on the date. Naruto was still blushing furiously from the kiss and his heart was racing just by the thought of their lips touching each other.

"You weren't there, okay!? I tell you, he was like a completely different guy than what you would expect, he was…" Naruto smiled to himself by the thought of Sasuke at the date, holding his hand, "kind."

Kiba threw himself on the bed with a heavy sigh as if he was trying to explain something very fundamental to a two-year old for the 100th time.

"Have you completely forgotten who Sasuke is? This is what he does! He takes advantage of vulnerable virgins and casts them to the side when he is done with them." Kiba looked at the still blushing blond who sat next to him, it looked like he was fighting against his brain and his heart. "Look, I am only saying this because I only want what's best for you, but that guy is up to something, and I don't like the thought of it when you are on the receiving end of it," Kiba hated to be tough, but he also knew that was the only thing that would make his friend listen to him.

"I just … Want to believe in him," Naruto shook his shoulders and hugged his pillow tightly.

"Why him? Why Sasuke? Why not someone else? I am sure there are a lot of other great guys out there for you, who actually won't trick you into taking your virginity and toss you away afterwards,"

"Enough!" Naruto threw the pillow he was holding at Kiba, "Kiba, I'm getting sick and tired of you accusing Sasuke like that and not believing in me"

"But, Naru-"

"Kiba, I will do this my way," Naruto looked at his friend, who was now holding the pillow.

"Okay, do what you want to do," Kiba threw the pillow gently back to Naruto and smiled, "but if he does anything to you, I will punch him in his pretty face," Kiba flashed Naruto a bright smile and got up to give his friend a nuggie.

xXoOXx

"I don't understand this, I still haven't heard from him," Sasuke sat under his usual tree at school, together with his friend, Neji, and mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Neji turned his head slightly, mostly focused on his phone.

"Nah, it's nothing really," Sasuke checked his phone once again and sighed when he saw there were no messages from the blond.

It was already Monday morning and Naruto had not contacted him since they kissed at the end of their date. This was mostly unusual for Sasuke. Usually his victims would be desperate and call him several times, driving him insane.

Sasuke stopped his thoughts and mentally slapped himself, he should not let the blond get to him this easily, he was just another target. The fact they went on a date instead of closing the deal right away, had nothing to do with his feelings or anything, it was just because he needed some diversity in his life, to try something new. Sure, the blond was cute and had something special about him, some kind of charm, but that did not mean anything. It was not because he had been thinking about him at some times in the weekend, all the while his cousin, Sai, would ask him how the date went and kept pointing out if he seemed just a little bit in a good mood.

"Huh," Neji said in a slightly monotone voice, mostly to himself while looking at his phone.

"What?" Sasuke asked, mostly by reflex than interest.

"My cousin, Hinata, is friends with your date and she just wrote to me he hasn't showed up today," Neji looked at his friend out of the corner of his eyes to see for any kind of reaction. However it did not seem like the news had affected Sasuke the slightest, he was still sitting against the tree just as casual as he was five minutes ago. Neji shrugged and continued to look at his phone.

Sasuke stood up and three seconds after, the bell rang. Without saying anything to Neji, Sasuke went inside to get ready for the next class.

For the rest of the day, Sasuke was unusually quiet. He sat at the back of the classroom and looked out of the window throughout the classes. Once in a while he would doodle something on his notepad.

Neji noticed that every ten minutes, Sasuke would check his phone, pout and shut it again.  _Hmm, he might be bothered by Naruto after all, he better not have fallen for him._  Neji thought to himself while studying his friend.  _He better not be_.

As soon as the final class was over, Sasuke almost jumped up from his chair, drawing everybody's attention to his sudden movement, although, Sasuke did not seem to care about anything else than to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

Without thinking about it, Sasuke walked as fast as he could, without drawing too much attention to himself, through the hallway, and out to the parking lot where his motorcycle stood. He swung his leg over and sat on the vehicle as he gassed up and drove out on the road.

It was like Sasuke had not control over his body, it was not like he really wanted or needed to go and see him. However, without noticing it, he had already stopped his motorcycle exactly the same place as he did a few days ago at their date.

When Sasuke turned off the engine, he could suddenly feel his heart beat strongly against his chest.  _I don't even know why I am here, I just… Have a feeling that I should be here._

He took off his helmet and stepped off his vehicle as he sighed heavily. With each step Sasuke took towards the odd house, his heart was starting to beat harder against his chest.  _What is wrong with me? This is nothing special; I am just visiting him, no big deal._

Sasuke knocked on the orange door; he could barely hear the knocks from his pounding heart.

It took a while for the door to open. Sasuke was almost starting to think nobody was home, but when the door opened, he was welcomed by the blond he had subconsciously been thinking about the last couple of days.  _Damn he's cute_ , Sasuke thought to himself when he looked into those blue eyes of Naruto's.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked at the black haired Uchiha and was not sure what to say or how to react, why was he here?

"Uhmm,"  _Damn, just say something! Why is your mind going blank! He is just a normal guy! Tell him you came to give him some papers from school – yeah right you idiot, you don't even go in the same class as him._  Sasuke stood for a few seconds more, as he could feel a few drops of sweat form on his forehead. He usually was not this awkward and even though he was a man of few words, he did not have any problems with finding words to say.

Naruto sighed heavily after a while, probably because he got tired of waiting for an answer, "It doesn't really matter, come on in," his voice was exhausted and not in his usual cheerful state.

And that was when Sasuke noticed, Naruto had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was unorganized and messy, and he wore a worn out t-shirt and baggy pants. Was he sick? Sasuke thought silently to himself as he went inside to follow Naruto walking into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Sasuke sat on the couch as well slightly away from Naruto, he suddenly felt like he shouldn't have been here. "Uhmm," he cleared his throat and looked at the blond, "are you okay?" he felt like he should be touching his thigh reassuringly while asking, and to be true he wanted to touch him badly, but he could not bring himself to break the barrier between the two right now.

When Naruto heard Sasuke's question, he almost flinched and his eyes started to tear up, "yeah,  _I'm_  fine," Naruto looked down at his folded hands and it was obvious he was trying to hold back his tears, "Uhm, my uncle, he … got into an accident and he's now at the hospital, my aunt is working at the hospital and are taking care of things, but I am not allowed to be there, so," Naruto's tears started to swell up in his eyes and a few drops fell down and landed on his hands.

Without realizing it, Sasuke's body moved on its own and embraced the crying blond who sat beside him. He had no idea how to comfort the boy, but right now this felt like the only thing he could do.

Sasuke could feel the wet drops of Naruto's tears fall on his shoulder and he could almost hear the beating heart against his chest as Naruto hugged him tightly back. His hands were cold against Sasuke's back.

Sasuke pulled gently – as gently as he could, away from the blond and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to be here, until you will be o-"

Naruto cut him off by clashing their lips against each other. It hurt a bit by the impact, but Naruto immediately kissed Sasuke softly, letting a light tickle go down to his penis. Sasuke woke up from the initial shock of Naruto suddenly kissing him, and started to kiss the blond back. He could hardly keep a smile away, he had been thinking about this the entire weekend and have not been able to think about anything else than those soft lips. He ran his fingers through Naruto's blond messy hair, but was surprised when he discovered the hair to be soft and easy to run his fingers through. He pulled Naruto closer as he wanted to deepen the kiss, licking lightly on his lips until they parted, inviting his tongue inside. When their tongues intertwined and started to play with each other, electricity went down Sasuke's spine and down to his growing erection.

Naruto climbed smoothly on top of Sasuke's lap, facing him with his legs at each side. He kissed Sasuke deeply, but broke the kiss in order to take off his shirt.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's bare chest with hungry eyes. He swallowed hard and started to kiss Naruto again, this time with more passion than before. His hand went up to Naruto's pink nipple and he caressed it before he started to slightly play with it, getting a low moan from the blond. Sasuke smirked into the kiss before he broke it off and went to kiss Naruto on his neck near his ear and started to kiss down his neck until he hit a spot that made the blond moan louder. Sasuke smirked and nibbled on the spot, where he after a while sucked lightly, careful not to leave any marks, but hard enough to cause a moan of pleasure.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto and in a swift motion he pulled Naruto underneath him on the couch so he was straddling him on top of him. Sasuke smirked hungrily at the blond, who was now blushing furiously when he saw the Uchiha over him, take off his shirt.

Sasuke went down to kiss Naruto and started to kiss softly along his jawline, trailing down his neck and further down past his collarbone and found his way to the left pink nipple. He licked it, enjoyed the moan coming from the blond underneath him as he started to suck gently on it, receiving another low moan in return. Sasuke could clearly see and feel Naruto's erection pulsing strongly underneath his pants, begging to get out. Sasuke took a soft, but firm hold of the growing erection on top of Naruto's pants, making Naruto moan slightly.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled down Naruto's pants and let out his throbbing erection to the fresh air. Sasuke licked his lips and looked hungrily at Naruto who lie underneath him, with one hand covering his blushing face.

"Relax, you're going to enjoy this," Sasuke whispered in a low voice, as he grasped a hold of the erection and started to stroke firmly up and down. Naruto gasped in pleasure by the first stroke and started to moan loudly when Sasuke hit right underneath the head.

"Seems like you're very sensitive right," Sasuke stroked while focusing on the same spot underneath the head again, getting a loud moan from Naruto underneath him, "here," He said with a smirk.

Sasuke started to circle around Naruto's anus with his index finger from his other hand, while he was stroking Naruto's pulsing erection. The sudden finger startled Naruto and he shrieked shortly, "Don't worry, you will feel great," Sasuke whispered while he circled his finger around the ring muscle. He gently pushed the finger inside while pumping his penis faster, making Naruto scream in pleasure.

Sasuke leaned down to suck on one of the pink nipples as he started to move his finger inside him. "See, it's practically sucking me inside," Sasuke said hungrily to Naruto, "You want me so much, don't you?" Sasuke could feel his erection pressing painfully against his pants; it was screaming for air. However, he needed to wait, just for a little while longer.

Naruto pulled his hands up to hide while he was able to bite his arm in order to muffle his moans so it wouldn't be as loud as it was before.

Sasuke inserted a second finger and enjoyed the extra volume from his moans, he was pumping the pulsing erection that was starting to overflow with pre cum, as well as he was starting to pump his other finger more and more inside of his anus, making Naruto moan loudly into the arm he still was muffling himself with.

"Do you want me inside?" Sasuke asked seductively, and got a chill down his spine when he saw the blushing and moaning blond nod underneath him.  _Fuck, he is so cute, I can hardly contain myself_. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and let out his pulsing penis, the relief from getting out, made Sasuke sigh heavily as he enjoyed the freedom. Naruto grasped Sasuke's dick and stroked it lightly when he saw the member.  _Oh, I would not have guessed_ , Sasuke thought to himself when the virgin blond grasped him. Sasuke let out a silent moan as he enjoyed Naruto's delicate fingers stroke him. Oh, how he wanted to be inside him so badly.

Sasuke took out his fingers from Naruto's hole, getting a whimper from the loss of fingers. "Don't worry, something even better will happen soon enough," Sasuke pecked him on the forehead and kissed him down to his dick, licked it gently and went farther down to his balls, he sucked and licked it gently, before he found his way to the anus. Sasuke circled around the muscle before he licked it and put his tongue inside him gently. Naruto was going mad and moaned loudly all the while his hand was placed on Sasuke head. While Sasuke licked the hole he started to stroke himself to get ready.

Sasuke got up and looked Naruto in the eyes, his pupils were dilated and his breathing was heavy. Sasuke felt a chill down his spine; he had been waiting for this. Sasuke found a condom in his wallet and rolled it on with experienced fingers after he opened it, he would always carry condoms on him just in case, he knew how important protection was, especially when being as sexually active as he was. He looked into Naruto's eyes again and locked eyes while he inserted himself inside Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when all of Sasuke was inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto's strained face. Naruto winced slightly and let out a sigh, "only a little, just, ahh, be careful," Naruto said in a half moan when Sasuke moved gently. The Uchiha smirked and kissed him near the collarbone, "of course," he said when he started to move more and moaned together with Naruto. Sasuke grasped Naruto's erection and stroked it gently in order to distract him from any pain and caused him pleasure to focus on instead.

After a few gentle thrusts and strokes, Naruto started to move his hips against Sasuke's hard erection inside him, letting Sasuke know that it was okay to move now and Sasuke gladly complied the wish of the blond.

Sasuke thrust his hips faster into Naruto and enjoyed the moans of the blond underneath him. "Oh Sasuke! It's so g-aaahh!"

Sasuke pulled out shortly to turn Naruto around, letting him face the couch, so Sasuke could stand up on the floor. When Sasuke inserted his cock inside Naruto once again, he could thrust harder and deeper than before, making Naruto moan much louder than he had before.

Sasuke slowed down his pace and went harder and deeper instead, making himself moan with a deep voice. Sasuke pumped Naruto's pulsing dick while he leaned over Naruto's back and kissed him between the right shoulder blade and the spine.

"Aaaah, I'm, I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned loudly and Sasuke thrust harder and faster and sucked hard down on Naruto's back when they both came together. They were both panting heavily afterwards and collapsed on the couch. Sasuke took off the used condom and enjoyed the orgasm's after match next to Naruto, who was panting and whispering "omg that was amazing," over and over again, mostly to himself.

After a few minutes Sasuke noticed he had gotten a text, he sighed and picked up the phone to read the text.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Text message

From: Sai

Subject: Loser

Yo, Casanova, are you sure you are the boyfriend type?

Remember what kind of person you are.

XxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxoxXxox

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He would never be able to become the boyfriend type of person, so why was he doing this? He was certainly not starting to like the blond in any way. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He stood up and put on his pants and started to walk towards the entrance while grabbing his shirt on the way.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto asked with a confused voice, still collapsed on the couch.

Sasuke turned around and put on the best face he could to seem like he did not care, "We're done with each other, I've got what I wanted," Sasuke turned around and exited the house, leaving Naruto to be alone, naked, on the couch.

Sasuke hurried to his motorcycle, put on his helmet and climbed on the vehicle and drove out on the road.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._  Many feelings were rushing through him as he drove, he was not sure what to think anymore.


	7. Sasuke Arc

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 7**  – Sasuke Arc

~2 years ago~

"Hey, do you know who that guy is?" a young Sasuke Uchiha leaned towards his good childhood friend Neji, who sat next to him on the beach.

They were watching two teenagers who seemed to be a bit older than they were, playing around with a ball. Sasuke could hardly get his eyes off one of the two; he was trying to keep the ball away from his friend, laughing tauntingly as he did tricks with the ball to avoid his friend.

Neji looked at the two guys and went back to his book he was reading, "Which one of them? The blond or the silver haired?" he asked, not quite as interested, as his friend was.

"The blond" Sasuke answered as he was taking the blond-haired guy in. He had long hair put up in a high ponytail and a long bang covering his left eye, if he wasn't running around, letting his bang show the covered eye.

"Oh yeah, that's Deidara, a first-year art student in College, though I've heard he's trying to get into the military to specialize in…" Neji thought for a little while, as he started to flick with his fingers in order to recall it, "… He wants to specialize in bombing."

"Hmm" Sasuke smiled to himself while he kept an eye on Deidara.

xXoOoXx

"Let me have another drink," the sudden voice coming from his left, made Sasuke jump in surprise. When he turned his head, his heart fluttered, it was Deidara, the guy from the beach. Sasuke looked at his face, he looked much better from up close. He was slightly tan from the beach and had clearly been showering before getting to the bar. He smelled great and it almost made Sasuke weak.

"Do you like soccer?" Deidara turned to face Sasuke and smirked at him.

Sasuke got a lump in his throat as he was trying to answer the blond. He was really talking to him.

"Uhm, yeah I guess?" Sasuke could feel how his heart started to beat faster and his face heated up, could he hide it with his bangs?

"I saw you were watching my friend and I, playing earlier on the beach," Deidara said with an intrigued smile as if he was trying to see how Sasuke would react.

"Yeah, that is …" Sasuke did not know what to say and tried to avert his eyes from Deidara's piercing eyes, it was like they saw everything.

Deidara started to laugh and put his hand gently on Sasuke's thigh, "hey, I don't mind you watching," Deidara leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "you can watch as much as you want," Deidara tightened his hold on Sasuke thigh slightly and let go as he got off the chair. He flashed Sasuke with a smile and went over to the silver haired man from earlier, who sat at a booth with a beer in his hand.

Sasuke stumbled off the chair and went out of the bar; he had to talk to Neji again and it had to be now.

Sasuke knew where to find his friend, he would most likely be at the outdoor Jacuzzi together with some random girl and maybe a drink in his hand.

As soon as Sasuke arrived at the outdoor Jacuzzi, his assumptions of his best friend got confirmed. Neji sat in the Jacuzzi together with a brunette with buns at each side of her hair. He had never seen the girl before. Neji sat with his arm around her, and a drink in his hand, a fruity drink with a swirly straw too.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked in a tone that showed he was not fond of his friend interfering at all.

Sasuke was breathing a little heavier than normal, but tried to hide it as well as he could.

"I have to talk with you," Sasuke said as he straightened up again and tried to look as casual as ever, but he did not even fool himself.

Neji sighed heavily while he whispered sorry to the girl he was sitting with as he got up from the Jacuzzi. The girl pouted slightly and got out of the Jacuzzi, exposing her slim body in a white bikini. Sasuke noticed how fit she looked before she walked away.

"So?" Neji asked, with his armed crossed.

Sasuke sat down at the edge of the Jacuzzi, "I don't know how, but … I think I might have gotten a crush on Deidara," Sasuke's heart was beating faster just by the thought of Deidara whispering those words in his ear, he could still feel the soft whisper.

"Are you serious? After one single day?" Neji looked at Sasuke with a judgmental look. He knew his friend was inexperienced and innocent, but this might be going too fast.

"I'm pretty sure, just now he was flirting with me and … I think he might be interested in me,"

"So, what's the problem then?"

"It's because he said I could watch him as much as I want … What if he wants to have sex with me?" Sasuke started to talk faster avoided Neji's look.

"Are you asking me this because you don't want to lose your virginity or because you don't know how to have sex?" Neji had a little grin playing on his lips as he noticed the blush on the young Uchiha. He sure was an innocent boy.

"I'm not sure … I'm not sure if I'm ready, but there is something about him,"

"If that's the case you should get to know him, maybe go on a few dates," Neji drank the rest of his fruity drink and put the empty glass on the ground. "And when it comes to the sex part, I'm sure Deidara will teach you," Neji did not want to say more about Deidara. He already knew what kind of person he was and what kind of reputation he had. However, he also thought that Sasuke would be good for Deidara with his innocence and Sasuke might get out of his shell.

"You're right, a date, I will go on a date with him." Sasuke went away without saying anything further to his friend. His heart was starting to beat faster as he came closer to the bar again.

xXoOoXx

"So, fifth date, how did it go?" Neji sat in a chair, reading a book when he heard Sasuke come in through the door.

Sasuke closed the door and walked over to the couch to sit down. He looked like he was almost floating.

"Yeah, it went well," Sasuke avoided eye contact with Neji, his voice was low and shaking a bit and he was trying to hide his blush with his delicate hand.

_I'm guessing the date went better than just well. From the look of his face and the sound of his voice, his heart is still beating fast and extremely happy. Oh Sasuke, you're in love._  Neji thought to himself as he was analyzing his best friend. Neji was enjoying watching his best friend all flustered because of someone he was falling for. Sasuke sure was growing up.

"So, have you been doing it yet?" Neji was not usually the one who would pry into other's personal lives, however, this was something his friend had been talking about earlier, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't tell him if he did not ask himself.

"I'm not sure …" Sasuke crossed his legs and folded his hands.

Neji looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, what? How can you not be sure?"

"I mean, I don't know how guys have sex, so" Sasuke put his hand up to his face to hide his blushing cheeks.

"What did you do?" Neji leaned closer to his friend and closed his book completely.

"Today was the first time I ever did something, but we … Touched each other" Sasuke started to mumble at the last words in embarrassment, "so, was that how guys have sex?" Sasuke had never looked more innocent to Neji.  _Is it even possible to know this little about sex? I thought the Uchihas was supposed to be smart._

Neji breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly again. "Sasuke, let me tell you all about how sex works."

xXoOoXx

_I'm ready. I've shaved the few stubbles I had, I applied my best perfume and I brushed my teeth three times, flossing as well. I'm ready, Neji told me all about it yesterday. I cannot wait to see him again._

Sasuke could hardly hide his smile from the outside world as he was walking up the stairs to Deidara's apartment. It was not the first time he came to Deidara's apartment, a few days ago they had a home date where they ended up listening to songs, and sing along to them. It had been the time they kissed for the first time. They had been sitting on the floor, listening to music together while talking about future dreams, until Deidara took Sasuke's hand and looked into his dark eyes. The next thing he knew, Deidara's lips were locked with his. Heat had been rushing to his whole body and just by the thought of the kiss, the heat returned to him.

"Sasuke! Glad to see you," Deidara opened the door and hugged Sasuke before he got to knock on the door. He had hardly realized that he had already arrived to Deidara's door before he was embraced by him.

When Deidara broke the embrace, he cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him softly. Sasuke could already feel his heart starting to beat stronger.

"Come, I have already downloaded all the songs we talked about last time, and I even made you a special dinner," Deidara winked at Sasuke as he led him into his apartment.

Sculptures was placed in every corner of the apartment, the last time Sasuke was here, Deidara told him he was majoring in sculpting. The rest of the apartment was mostly simple, but clean, which soothed the young Uchiha.

Right after Deidara closed the door, he turned the music on and suddenly the room was filled with music.

"You remember," Sasuke said in a slightly surprised tone. It had been on their first date, Sasuke had been talking way too much and way too fast because he had been nervous.

Deidara took a hold of Sasuke's hand and looked into his dark eyes, "how could I ever forget when it comes to you," Sasuke's heart jumped at his words and swallowed.

Deaidara grabbed Sasuke around his waist and kissed him slowly, waiting for Sasuke to respond, which he did eagerly, by the touch of Deidara, made it feel like Sasuke's heart started to flicker around in his chest. His body was starting to heat up.

Deidara led Sasuke towards the edge of the bed, while they were still kissing. Sasuke almost did not realize they were moving until he felt the edge of the bed at his legs. Deidara leaned against Sasuke and pushed him gently onto the bed as he took off his shirt and continued to kiss Sasuke.

_Omg, omg omg, this is really happening! I'm going to have sex with Deidara! Deidara!_

Deidara's kisses sent electricity of pleasure down through Sasuke's spine. Deidara ripped open Sasuke's shirt and kissed his naked chest, he ran his warm hands down Sasuke's sides and held them at his hips. He started to play with the waist of his pants as he started to kiss and nibble on Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke moaned at the contact of Deidara's lips on his naked skin. Deidara crawled back up to Sasuke and smirked at his blushing face. Deidara skillfully unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them off him in one smooth motion before Sasuke could register what he was doing.

Sasuke gasped with pleasure when Deidara grabbed his erection and started to stroke it, "are you enjoying yourself?" Deidara asked with a smirk on his lips as he looked down on Sasuke, who nodded while squirming in pleasure.

"Good," Deidara whispered in Sasuke's ear as he made one of his fingers ready to enter him. Sasuke winced when Deidara pushed his finger inside, Deidara kissed Sasuke in order to distract him from the pain, while he started to pump Sasuke's erection, causing more pleasure than pain.

Moving his finger slightly, Deidara could feel Sasuke getting used to it after some time, "am I imagining things, or are you starting to enjoy this Sasuke?" Deidara took the muffled moan as a 'yes'.

Deidara started to move his finger more around and was rewarded with a louder moan from the young Uchiha who laid underneath Deidara.

Sasuke started to thrust his hips towards Deidara's finger, trying to say he wanted more.

Deidara flashed him a smile, "don't you worry, you will get it soon enough," he pecked Sasuke on the lips as he stopped, pulled his finger out of Sasuke as well as let go of his erection. He reached over to his nightstand that was next to the bed, opened the drawer and grabbed a condom. Deidara was fast and efficient at opening the wrapper and pulling the condom on his erection.

To Sasuke it felt like seconds before Deidara kissed him again and could feel something poke at his entrance.

"Are you ready, my beautiful art piece?" Deidara asked as he positioned himself ready to enter at Sasuke's confirmation.

'Art piece' had been something Deidara began to call him after they had been on their third date, they had ended up sitting across from each other and drawing one another while listening to songs and drinking a few drinks. After a few sketches, Deidara exclaimed Sasuke to look like extraordinary art, and after he began to call him 'art piece'. Sasuke had been blushing out of character and threw his papers at Deidara in embarrassment, although Deidara liked it and thought it was cute, and started to kiss Sasuke at that moment.

Sasuke smiled mostly to himself at the nickname and nodded in approval to let Deidara enter him. Sasuke's heart was beating fast against his chest, nervous and excited at the same time.

Deidara glided smoothly inside Sasuke and waited for Sasuke to get used for his erection inside him. He instinctively grabbed Deidara's shoulders to hold on to, the touch of his body made him forget about the vague pain he was feeling.

Deidara grabbed Sasuke's erection and slowly stroked it, every now and then he would massage the head, enjoying the moans from Sasuke.

Sasuke started to move his hips, while he grabbed Deidara's hips to let him move inside him. Deidara delightedly complied and let his erection glide inside Sasuke. He started the pace gently and slow, but after a while Deidara started to nibble on Sasuke's neck and began to thrust harder into Sasuke. Sasuke moaned loader and dug his hands into Deidara's shoulders.

"God Sasuke, you feel so good," Deidara moaned with a low voice as he started to thrust deeper and harder into Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back in pleasure, he could feel his orgasm getting closer.

"Art is," Deidara started to thrust faster while he pumped Sasuke's erection with the same pace as he moaned loudly, "an explosion!" Deidara thrust a few times, riding his orgasm out, as Sasuke came at Deidara's last thrust.

Deidara collapsed on the bed next to Sasuke and they both lied there, panting.

"That was amazing," Sasuke whispered as he enjoyed the after-match.

Sasuke rolled on top of Deidara and kissed him.  _He's amazing, so amazing. I might be in love_.

oOxXxOo

It was a few days after Sasuke and Deidara had been together. Sasuke had been texting Deidara, trying to find a day to be together, but Deidara had not been answering any of his texts. Which was unusual, he had always been fast to reply, saying when it came to him, nothing could be more important. So why was Deidara not answering him?

Just when Sasuke started to question what might be wrong, he caught a glimpse of the blond walking at the other side of the street.

Sasuke turned around to see if it was him and sure enough. It was hard to mistake Deidara for anyone else, he was always standing out with his bright blond hair set up in that ponytail.

Sasuke's lips curled up in a smile, "Dei-" but before he could call out his name, Sasuke stopped. Suddenly it felt like somebody had just punched him in his stomach at full force. Deidara was not alone. He was walking around with another guy, his arm around him, whispering something in his ear, making the guy blush at his words.

Sasuke was about to walk up to Deidara, ask him what was happening, but then he heard four words that made him stop completely,

"my little art piece."

Sasuke turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He did not know where he was heading until he finally arrived at Neji's house.

The only person he could tolerate to see at this moment was his best friend.

oOxXOo

"I'm sorry to hear it ended up like that Sasuke, but I'm sure you will find someone else, right?" Neji sat beside Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke had told him about everything, how he ended up getting used and how he saw Deidara flirting with another guy exactly the same way he had done with Sasuke. Though he held his broken heart to himself, he did not plan on letting anyone know about more than they had to.

"No," Sasuke said as he fought to keep the tears away from his eyes. An Uchiha does not cry. "I don't want to get any feelings for anyone ever again," Sasuke looked out of the window and swore to himself that he would never let anyone get close again. He would never be the innocent, hopeful and naive boy he used to be.

_Seems like Deidara was the wrong person to piss off Sasuke. I can feel something is going to change tremendously._

After a few months, Sasuke was starting to find people to sleep around with. However, for some reason, it was not enough for him to find random people who would sleep around with just anybody.

After a night out with Neji, Sasuke met a girl, she was shy, innocent and not a girl who would be with just anybody. Sasuke felt triggered, it was like she turned something on inside him.

He seduced the girl and after they had spent the night together, he felt a rush. This was it, this was what he had been searching for.

This was the first step into a dark hole of punishment and regret.

Sasuke only knew how to feel into the dark pit and he started to get addicted to the pain of seeing his former self in all of his one-night-stands.

And so was Sasuke Uchiha, The Virgin Killer, born.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the constant wait. Hope you liked this chapter though.
> 
> How did you like Sasuke's past?


	8. Naruto Arc

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 8**  – Naruto Arc

~1 year ago~

"Naruto, aren't you going to find a girl soon?" Kiba asked as he was about to write a text on his phone, most likely to Hinata, a girl he just started seeing. Naruto and Kiba sat together after school, studying halfheartedly while hanging out together.

"Ah, a girl…" Naruto stopped doodling on his paper and looked up at his friend, he was still looking down on his phone. "Why do you ask?" Naruto smiled vaguely, trying to hide his insecurity.

"Naruto, I saw you reject another girl earlier today at lunch. And she was really cute. Why don't you go on a date with one of those girls who ask you out?"

"Ah, yeah, maybe," Naruto looked down at the paper again, math had never seen so interesting as it did right now when he tried to avoid his friend's gaze.

To be honest, Naruto knew he would never go out with any of those 'really cute' girls who asked him out.

Naruto had never told his friend that he was gay, he had always been afraid it would change their friendship. It's not like he ever lied to Kiba about it, mostly he could get by with vague answers and avoiding the subject.

In the beginning, he thought he was straight until he one day clashed with another guy from gym class. He did not think more of it before later that week when he was about to look at porn. He started to fantasize about the feeling of having a male body pressed up against his. Before he knew it, he had been watching gay porn for several hours. Sticky paper lied all around him on the floor.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up at his friend, who had put the phone on the table and looked at him. "Huh?"

"You've been staring into space for several minutes without saying anything,"

"Uhm, yeah,"  _Should I tell him about the fact I'm gay? Would he be able to accept me? However, no matter what, I don't want to hide anymore, I can't._

"Actually, Kiba, I need to tell you something." Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his friend who looked at him with a big question mark on his face.

"There's a reason why I have never shown interest in any of those girls who have been asking me out. It's… Uhmm…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and tried to flash his most carefree smile he could muster, "you see, I'm gay."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly as he heard Naruto's words, "hmmm, well," Kiba smiled silently to himself, "I can't say I'm truly surprised," Naruto looked at his best friend in disbelief, was that all he had to say?

"I'm guessing you're quite surprised? Well let me explain it to you, you've always lingered in P.E. or when we were at the gym. Though as far as I know, you never did on me, most likely because I'm your friend. However, I always assumed you wanted to keep it a secret, so I pretended I did not notice and acted as if you were straight. To be true, I hoped you wanted to tell me someday, so," Kiba ran his fingers through his hair and looked at a slightly blushing Naruto, "thank you for telling me."

"So, you're okay with it?" Naruto's voice was still shaking a bit.

"Of course, it's not like it's going to change who you are," Naruto sighed with relief, it was like a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks," Naruto flashed his friend a smile.

"All right, let's actually do some studying for a change," Kiba said while he pulled up his sleeves.

"Aww man," Naruto whined but grabbed his pencil nonetheless.

xXoOoXx

After a few more hours of partly studying, and partly playing games on Kiba's PlayStation, Naruto was on his way home.

Naruto had never thought that it would go so well to come out of the closet to his friend. Not because he had planned it beforehand or actually thought about telling anyone about it.

"I guess I'm lucky the weather is great," Naruto said to himself as he inhaled the fresh air deeply and exhaled.

Naruto walked, almost skipped towards his home, his body had never seen lighter and the town had never seen more beautiful than it did today.

When Naruto was about to cross the road, so he could get back, he hesitated.  _I might as well take a detour to enjoy the weather some more_ , he thought to himself as he turned left and followed a path through a forest.

The trees were leafy and shielded for most of the sun, only a few rays of light went through the leaves and sent beams of sun down on the path he was walking on.

Naruto was thankful it hadn't been raining lately, if it had, the path would have been muddy and made it difficult for him to walk, he might even be able to slip and fall down the lake that followed the path in the forest. As Naruto walked around in his own thoughts, he heard voices ahead which peaked his curiosity.  _Sounds like… Laughter?_ Naruto hurried towards the voices and stopped behind some bushes when he found the source of the voices.

It looked like two guys were holding a red kitten over the lake, while they were laughing. "See how it's squealing for its mother," one of them said while grinning to his friend.

 _Those bastards!_  Naruto gritted his teeth at the sight, he felt the happiness from before seeping out of his body and got replaced by fury.

Before Naruto was able to stand up, and rush out of his hideout to punch those guys and rescue the red kitten, another guy he had never seen before, came rushing towards the guys who were bullying, the red kitten.

The guy who rushed in to rescue the squealing red kitten, punched the first guy hard enough so he fell on the ground, however, before he was able to do anything else to save the kitten from the other guy, he threw it into the water.

The rescuer gave the other guy a roundhouse kick to his stomach where he fell over. Both of the guys got back on their legs, and ran away as fast as they could, yelling how he will pay for this some other time. However, it looked like the guy did not even hear what they said, or at least did not care. He hurried to take off his shirt and jumped into the lake to save the red kitten.

It did not take long before he had a grasp on the still squealing red kitten. However, due to all the water, it was difficult for the guy to crawl up from the earthy slope that had now become muddy and slippery. He only had one arm to use because he was holding the red kitten with the other, but even though, he kept fighting to crawl up the slope while being careful not to harm the red kitten in any way. Naruto was about to get up from his hiding spot, so he could help, but the guy got hold of a rock, so he could get up on dry land again.

When the guy finally got up, he sat up against a tree nearby and quickly wrapped the kitten in his dry shirt he had abandoned before jumping into the water. "Don't worry little friend, you're safe now," he said to the kitten, smiling with relief while he was soaked in water and mud from the lake.

Naruto could not keep his eyes away from the guy. The way he ran up to those guys and beat them to save the defenseless kitten, how he looked at the kitten with relief and kept it warm with his shirt.  _When you look at him, he's actually, very good looking_. Naruto Leaned forward against the bush to see the guy more clearly. He had pale skin, hiding underneath all the mud. His hair was black and even though it was wet and stuck to his head, it looked ruffled at the same time, and if Naruto had to be honest, it looked sexy as fuck. Not like he could see that far, but it looked like he had dark eyes from where Naruto was, and Naruto was pretty sure he got a glimpse of a ripped upper body when the guy took off his shirt earlier.

Naruto leaned further again, but a branch broke off and made a loud noise, so the guy looked his way. "Is somebody there?" he asked out.

 _Oh shit!_  Naruto hurried up and ran away, trying to keep his body low so the guy would not be able to spot him.

It did not take long before Naruto was out from the forest again, right where he started. Ass soon as he got out of there, he stopped to catch his breath.  _Damn, that was close._

The rest of the way home, Naruto was not able to think about anything else, but the dark-haired mystery guy, who saved the red kitten.

xXoOoXx

"What are you looking for?" Kiba asked as Naruto was focusing on everything else than his cup noodles he had for lunch.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to face him, not sure how to respond.

"You've been looking around all day as if you were searching for something. You haven't even touched your noodles, that's not like you at all," Kiba was already halfway through his lunchbox made with love by Hinata, not very common, as Naruto always gobbled his noodles down in seconds before Kiba even had a chance to touch his lunchbox.

"Uh, it's nothing," Naruto said, trying to sound as normal as he could.

Truth to be told, he had used most of the past days to look after the guy he saw saving the red kitten. It had been a couple of days since then and he had not seen him anywhere, even though he had tried to find him.  _He can't be that hard to find, he must live nearby, right?_

"Well, if you say so," Kiba said while he put the cut sandwich into his mouth.

Naruto took a hold of the fold-able plastic fork to gobble up his noodles, and just as he had a mouthful of noodles, Kiba calls out to someone walking past them, "hey, Neji!" Kiba waved at a long-haired guy who looked like he was in no way amused about being called out loudly like that in the middle of the school cafeteria.

"Kiba, do you need anything from me?" Neji asked with a monotone voice, as he walked slowly over to where they were sitting.

"Yeah, I have a message from Hinata," Kiba's eyebrow was basically twitching at Neji.

"Why can't she just text me herself or come find me, at the very least," Neji almost rolled his eyes at Kiba and exhaled deeply.

"That's the thing, your cousin is ill at my home and she left her charger for her phone somewhere and cannot find it, so she wanted me to tell you, she won't be able to attend to the monthly Hyuuga meeting tonight,"

Neji nodded at Kiba's words, but it did not look like he was that interested in what he was saying.

"Hey Neji, let's go befo-" The guy who came up to Neji, stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Naruto, whose mouth went wide open, his noodles fell out of his mouth and dropped down on the table.

All three looked at Naruto for a few seconds, hoping he would snap out of it, but it took longer than what was comfortable before, Naruto even started to blink.

"Dude, are you okay!?" Kiba asked, not good at hiding his smile as he was secretly amused by Naruto's state.

Naruto snapped out of it when he heard his friend's voice and wiped his mouth as quickly as possible, trying to calm himself as he sneaked a peek at the guy who stood beside Neji. "Yeah, I'm all right," Naruto chuckled as he wiped the table with some paper napkins.

"Alright, let's go, Sasuke," Neji said, ignoring what looked like a couple of retards, as he turned around and let his friend follow him out of the cafeteria.

"Dude, what happened?" Kiba looked at Naruto, hoping to get a decent answer out of him, "Hinata's cousin is not a fan of me, to begin with, what you did just then, did not help my situation in any way," he took a couple of the paper napkins that was on the table and helped his friend to clean up the mess.

"Sorry, Kiba…" right when Naruto had apologized, they both realized that everyone that was still sitting in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"Let's get out of here," Kiba whispered to his friend who nodded eagerly and got up from the chair.

They both hurried out of the cafeteria in the most discreet way they were able to pull off. Hoping they wouldn't be the next week's rumor subject.

xXoOoXx

"Who was that guy that came up to Neji doing lunch break?" Naruto asked Kiba, as they were on their way home from school.

"Do you mean Sasuke? He's one of those Uchihas, you know, good grades, first-class appearance, really popular with the girls – and some of the guys even, but he's not the kind of person you should get close to,"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, curious as to what might be the problem.

"A little year ago, rumors started to spread about Sasuke, that he was going out with an older guy and not much longer after that, it was said that he started to sleep around, a lot. And now, people say he only sleeps with virgins and casts them aside when he's done with them afterward. He's not really the type of guy you should be with," Kiba looked at his friend to look for a reaction, but he was not able to see much of a change on his face.

_I just know that guy is the same guy I saw the other day saving that red kitten. I just know it. Am I really getting interested in someone I shouldn't? Is he really that bad a guy?_

As Naruto and Kiba were walking down the road, Naruto caught a glimpse of that Uchiha Sasuke guy who saved the red kitten.  _Is he sneaking off to somewhere?_

"- so please keep yours-" Kiba stopped up when he saw Naruto a few meters away looking over a bush, clearly not paying attention to anything he had been saying.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kiba walked closer to his friend, trying to get his attention.

Naruto turned around and smiles to Kiba, "Well, nothing really" he looked over his shoulder, "well, can you go home without me? I have something to do, okay, buy!" Naruto waved to his friend and jumped over the bush and left his friend alone and confused.

 _I'm sure I saw him go this way_ , Naruto thought to himself as he sneaked down a cramped road,  _wait, isn't this towards the school dumpsters?_  Naruto saw a glimpse of Sasuke at the end of a corner further down the road. He ran to follow him and when he came to the corner he could hear a voice not too far from where he was standing.

Naruto looked carefully around the corner and what he saw, made his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke was squatting down, talking to the red little kitten from a few days before. He pulled a can up from his bag, opened it and gave it to the red little kitten. "Here you go little friend, I'm sorry I'm not able to take you back home, but I'm glad you're safe," Sasuke smiled gently to the red kitten and pet it softly while it ate from the can.

Naruto turned back around the corner to hide and leaned up against the brick wall.  _I don't think this is the wrong person to be interested in, after all,_  he thought to himself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry for the "fillers" but I thought it would be essential to understanding why both of them were acting as they were.
> 
> There probably won't be long before this story will end, unless I come up with something on the go.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! And thank you all so much for all the comments - and kudos.


	9. I Was a Virgin!

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 9**  – I was a Virgin!

"So, you actually succeeded? Then tell me why you look like you didn't?" Neji looked at his friend who sat on the couch next to him. His elbows were on his knees, head in between his legs while he ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"Hnn," Sasuke muttered, turning his face away from his friend.

"Listen, -"

"- I cannot belie-" Kiba walked into the Hyuga mansion, with Hinata and Naruto behind him. Only to stop up when he realized they weren't alone in the mansion as believed they would be.

Kiba took a few heavy steps into the room, letting Hinata enter after him, followed by a silent Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kiba asked with a voice that sounded like it dripped of venom. His fists were clenched hard together, almost making his fingers appear white.

Sasuke looked directly at the blond standing almost hidden by his two friends. He was looking down, trying to avoid the gaze of Sasuke's dark piercing eyes.  _Why does it feel like someone has a grip on my heart and tightening it when I look at him?_

"Are you even listening!? You worthless little … I knew you were low, but not this much," Kiba snapped at Sasuke.

"Kiba, please relax," Neji said with a monotone voice while he crossed his legs.

Kiba stepped further into the room towards where Kiba and Sasuke were sitting, his body was shaking, while his face was scrunched together in a fury. "Relax? Your so-called "friend" betrayed Naruto in the worst possible way possible and the worst timing he could think of!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto as Kiba had said his last words,  _his uncle…_

"Kiba, don't…" Naruto muttered with a low voice, making Kiba turn towards his friend, "I won't let him get away with this Naruto,"

"I… I…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, but before he reached the eyes of the young Uchiha, Naruto suddenly turned around and ran out of the mansion and out on the street, away from his friends, Sasuke, and everything.

"Naruto?" Kiba looked after his friend, as the orange was starting to disappear from his view.

Without thinking about it, Sasuke's body moved on its own and started to run after Naruto, but was stopped near the entrance by Kiba.

"I don't think he would want to talk with  _you_ ," Kiba said as he blocked for Sasuke to get past him.  
Sasuke sighed heavily and looked at Kiba, his eyes were almost pleading, while Kiba's still remained tough and unforgiving.

"K-Kiba, they need to figure this out," Hinata said as she placed her soft delicate hand on his sun-kissed arm. Kiba looked at Hinata's soft eyes and reluctantly let Sasuke get pass him. Sasuke gave Hinata a thankful nod before he ran as fast as he could out of the mansion and towards where he hoped to find Naruto.

Sasuke kept running as fast he could until he was out of breath and he realized he did not have any idea of where he might have run off to. Sasuke stopped to catch his breath.  _Damn, I need to exercise more often._  Sasuke thought to himself while he stood fighting to catch his breath.  _Where could that idiot have run off to?_  Sasuke placed his hand on the side and looked around, he ran his hand through his hair and breathed out.  _This is a mess. Maybe if I look around the hospital?_  Sasuke took in a deep breath and started to run towards the hospital. He remembered Naruto had talked about his uncle getting in an accident and went to the hospital where his… aunt? Was working.

 _Hmmm... This might be a shortcut_. Sasuke wondered to himself as he saw a path through a forest that went towards the direction of the hospital. He started going down the path and as he walked, he started to realize that he had been there before.  _Wait a minute, doesn't this look like ...?_  And right as he realized where he was, Sasuke saw something orange further ahead near a tree.

_Is that Naruto? What is he doing here of all places?_

Sasuke sneaked up on Naruto from behind, hoping he wouldn't hear him coming closer to him, so he would run away again. He knew he had to talk with him. However, he did not know what he was supposed to say or do.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto mumbled in a silent voice.

 _How did he know I was here? Was I that loud?_  Sasuke thought while surprised. He wasn't supposed to be found out. However, truth to be told, he was glad Naruto hadn't hurried up and started to run away again.

Naruto sighed, "I could smell your scent since a few meters…" Sasuke could hardly see Naruto's face, but Sasuke could almost see the blond blushing before his eyes.  _Is that a good thing?_ Sasuke thought as he discreetly smelled to himself. Didn't smell bad though.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto asked again, his voice a bit sharper than it was before. But not any louder.  _God, I had almost forgotten how much I enjoy listening to his voice_.

"Yeah, uhm," Sasuke cleared his throat as he moved closer to where Naruto was sitting, not sure if he should sit down next to him or not.

"My body kinda moved on its own when I saw you run away. I… I'm sorry for what I did to you,"

Naruto almost laughed at Sasuke's words. "Yeah, your body is great at moving on its own, huh. I'm sure you felt so bad to do what you had been planning to do right from the start. Just like you did to anybody else." Naruto's voice was filled with emotions, though the only emotion Sasuke was sure he could hear, was anger and maybe a little sadness.

Sasuke sat down in front of Naruto to face the blond. The look on his face made Sasuke's heart ache. Sasuke moved closer and touched Naruto's face gently with his pale hand. "I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have hurt you like that, I don't want to be the one to make you look like that," Sasuke wiped off a drop of tear from Naruto's red cheek.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away, "Just forget it. I knew what kind of a person you are, and yet I believed you might be something else. It's my own fault. You don't have to lie. The truth is," Naruto looked away from Sasuke, as his eyes started to get filled with tears, "the truth is the first time I saw you, was right here. You saved a cat from some bullies, and afterward, you took care of it, even though you couldn't take it home… I always believed you were more than you appeared to be because of that, and I was happy when I got to talk with you on our date…"

_Was he there?_

"I was truly in love with you," Naruto said with a shaking voice, as he looked straight at Sasuke with a blushing face.

Sasuke's heart started to beat faster than he thought was good for his health.  _If I was any closer to him than I am now, he might be able to hear my heart beating against my chest._  He swallowed, but as he was about to say something, Naruto started to talk again.

"But, I should have known that a snake is a snake after all. I guess the only thing that meant something to you, was the fact that I was a virgin. It didn't mean anything, sex doesn't mean anything to you. So now that you have got what you wanted from me, could you just please go and leave me alone?" Naruto looked away again and moved a little, away from Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed his hands were trembling while he had his arms wrapped around his legs.

"No, it did mean something, you mean something! I…" Sasuke exhaled and ran his hand through his hair as if he was fighting for the next words to come out of his mouth, "I've fallen for you, Naruto."

"Don't be a fool Sasuke, you don't have to play me like that again," Naruto said as he was about to stand up, but Sasuke reached out for his hand and pulled him down toward him so Naruto fell on top of Sasuke. Sasuke held on to one of Naruto's hands to keep him down, while he took a hold around his waist with the other and placed his lips on Naruto's. The feeling of Naruto's soft lips against his, made Sasuke's heart beat stronger against his chest. He would do anything to stay like this forever. Sasuke deepened the kiss with his tongue when he felt that Naruto was starting to react to his touch. He slid his hand underneath Naruto's shirt to feel his soft skin once more underneath his fingertips.

"No, Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he found the opportunity to break off the kiss. "I don't want you to do this, not anymore," Naruto broke away from Sasuke and stood up before Sasuke could have the chance to pull him back down. With a dazed mind and the fresh feeling of Sasuke's lips against his and his fingers against his skin, Naruto walked away from the raven-haired boy.

"Naruto, please…" Sasuke pleaded, he couldn't bear to see him walk away from him, not like this.

"I … Don't really care anymore, Sasuke" Naruto said with a monotone voice as he disappeared from Sasuke's view, leaving him all alone in the forest.

**\- The end …? -**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, though I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> How do you like it? Is this really the end?
> 
> I will like to thank you all for the support!


	10. An Old Fashioned

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 10**  – An Old Fashioned

"Naruto, he's ready for you now," Tsunade came out from one of the many white rooms, all looking like the same down the hall, only the numbers the given rooms had been assigned to, made them distinguishable.

Tsunade always had a very professional expression while she was at work. Naruto knew she had to maintain this façade even at these times, but boy he wished he could see some emotion on his aunt's face right now.

Naruto walked slowly towards the room, his legs heavy as lead, but just as soft as jelly. He was not sure as what to expect when he would see his uncle, he only knew it was rather severe, judging from all the hours his aunt had been working, and by the look on her face every day she got home. She had not told Naruto anything about Jiraya's condition, which made Naruto worry even more.

When Naruto opened the door, all the surrounding sounds of the different footsteps down the hall disappeared immediately when he laid his eyes on his uncle.

Jiraya lay on the hospital bed, his eyes were halfway closed, not really awake, but not sleeping either. His face was scratched up, while it looked like he had a lot of broken bones. However, he was alive.

He was connected to a few medical machines through tubes, showing his vitals on a small screen next to him. Naruto had never been interested in learning about all this sort of stuff, so for him, it did not give him any useful information, though he would guess his uncle was stable, as there only was a regular calm bipping that showed his pulse.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade came from behind and placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood next to him. "I did not tell you the extent of his injuries. It was difficult for me to tell you, I knew the moment I would say it out loud, it would be real. It was a very bad accident," Naruto noticed that his aunt's hand was slightly trembling, when he looked up at her face, his heart sunk in his stomach. "To be honest, he barely made it, but he's a tough man," she shook her head and looked at Naruto with soft eyes as she exhaled deeply, "but he should be out of danger for now". Tsunade looked at her watch and clicked with her tongue in annoyance, "I'm sorry, I have to go to my next patient," she hurried back down the white hospital halls, letting he shoes echo with every powerful step she took.

Naruto walked up to the bed where his uncle was lying.  _He looks so fragile while in that bed._  Naruto pulled a chair over to the bed and sat as close as he could. "Please get better soon, Old man." Naruto grabbed Jiraya's hand and squeezed it softly as he smiled sadly at his uncle.  _I never thought I had to see him like this … Damn, this sucks …_  Naruto stood up and leaned over his uncle to kiss him on the forehead before he headed out of the room. However, before he left his uncle, he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

xXoOoXx

 _I don't even know why I'm here._  Naruto thought as he looked around.

This was not the type of place Naruto usually spent time at, but after everything that had happened lately, he could really need a drink, which is why, when Naruto found the local bar on his way home, he did not walk past it like he usually did, but instead walked right in and sat on the first available chair he could see near the bar and ordered a drink the moment he sat down.

"Damn this drink is strong," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he took a sip from the glass.

"Well, you did ask to get the strongest I had," the bartender answered while he cleaned a glass with a dishtowel.

Naruto looked up and took another sip again, "yeah I know, I needed it."

The bartender stepped closer and continued cleaning the glasses, "tough day?" he asked as if it was routine, which it most likely was.

"Tough week," Naruto replied, looking at the bottom of the glass after his last sip, putting it back on the table, moving it towards the bartender, implying to get a refill.

"What happened?" he asked as he poured Naruto another drink with grace and ease.

"I don't think that ... I'm ready to talk about it," Naruto said, biting his own lip to hold in his tears, "I just think I need to drink right now, please keep them coming," he held up his glass to the bartender as he took another sip. The bartender nodded politely and walked over to one of his other customers who sat further down the bar.

"You seem lonely," a voice from behind whispered into Naruto's ear. He quickly looked behind him, to be met with blue eyes and blond long hair.

"May I sit?" The man asked with a soft purr, Naruto nodded and took another sip of his drink, "sure," he mumbled.

"You don't come here often, now do you?" the blond man asked as he sat down and looked confidently at Naruto as if he was ready to eat him alive.

"What gave me away?" Naruto asked, emptying the glass yet again, letting the bartender know as he put down his glass again.

"Well first of all, if you had been here before, you would know that the drink Yamato should be making for you, would be something completely different," The man gave a look to the bartender, Yamato, and he immediately started to mix a drink and a few moments later, a drink he'd never seen before stood in front of him on the table.

"What is this?" Naruto asked doubtingly.

"It's an Old Fashioned, try it, you will love it," The man almost purred in Naruto's ear, gently touching his knee as he leaned closer to him.

When Naruto took the glass up to his lips to taste the drink, the man leaned slightly even closer to him yet again, "and second of all, if you had been here before, I know I would have noticed you before,"

Naruto drank the whole drink in one go and put it on the table, "I get what you are trying to do here, but it won't work, okay?" Naruto stood up, granted a little unstable, and was about to leave the bar, only to be stopped by the man taking a grip on Naruto's elbow.

"If you ever change your mind, here's my card and I will make your time worthwhile." The man stood up beside Naruto, showing how tall he was, letting his low pigtail go to the side. How come Naruto didn't notice before?

The man left the bar, smirking at Naruto before he turned around towards the door.

Naruto looked at the card and read the name,  _Deidara_. He put the card in his pocket and wobbled out of the bar to head home.

xXoOoXx

"So, what are you going to do about Naruto?" Neji asked his friend as he took a sip of his drink. They were both sitting at a bar together, what Sasuke thought he needed was some alcohol with his friend.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me," Sasuke put his head in his palm and sighed.

 _He has never seen so un-Uchiha-like as he does now,_  Neji mused to himself, enjoying it just a little too much. It was rare for anybody to see any of the Uchiha's to act so … normal.

"Well, who can blame him, normally your victims get hurt, but they were only attracted to you, Naruto actually liked you," Neji noted, leaning back in his chair with a smile playing on his lips. "Besides, wasn't this what you wanted?"

Sasuke hesitated before he answered his friend, "yes it was," he said with a knot in his stomach that he tried to ignore, thankful for the dim lightening so his friend wouldn't be able to see his expression too well.

"Then I guess you won't care about the fact that Naruto just got into the bar this very second?" Neji asked as his eyes were on the blond who just seated himself at the bar.

"What!?" Sasuke's heart almost jumped out of his throat as he turned around as fast as humanly possible to see the blond ordering a drink. "I mean, oh," Sasuke quickly sat back into his seat, looking as casual as he possibly could, knowing that Naruto was sitting so close to them.

"Yeah you really don't care about him," Neji said as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink.

"Hn," Sasuke tried to ignore his friend taunting him as he looked at the blond ordering a new drink.

 _Wait … What? What is that guy doing here? And … No, what are you doing? Get away from him!_  Sasuke thought to himself as he saw Deidara from his past, walk up to Naruto.

"Oh damn," they both mumbled as they recognized Deidara walking up to Naruto.  _This cannot end up well,_  Neji thought as he saw Sasuke's face.

When they saw Deidara slide his card to Naruto before leaving the bar again, Sasuke's brows were scrunched together.

"Shouldn't you do anything about this? You're clearly worried about this," Neji asked his friend, after all these years in their friendship, Neji had developed a keen eye on analyzing Sasuke's facial expressions, although when it came to Naruto, it was always much easier to read the young Uchiha.

"Are you kidding me? Naruto would never call a guy like Deidara. He's a complete player and an idiot," Sasuke said with as much confidence as he could.

Neji raised an eyebrow at his friend as he looked at Naruto walking unevenly out of the bar, close to crashing into another person the moment he got out on the street, "Are you sure about that? Because so are you, remember?"

Sasuke faced his friend as he drank the rest of his drink, "yeah, but I'm not an idiot."

xXoOoXx

The alcohol had been quite effective in his brain. He felt dizzy and his vision was slurred as well. He had not been able to walk very well either, one of the reasons why he had stopped by the park on his way home to sit on a bench, waiting to sober up so he could walk home without any troubles.

*Cellphone ringing*

"He-heblo?" Naruto mumbled into his phone, his mind still foggy.

"Hi, Naruto," Immediately Naruo could hear his aunts worried voice in his ear, just from hearing her voice, he got a knot in his stomach, this couldn't be good, "I-I'm sorry but … Your uncle he … he passed away just now, he-" Tsunade kept on talking about what had happened, but Naruto stopped listening.

"Y-yeah, okay," he finally mumbled before he hung up the phone.

Without thinking, Naruto took the card he got earlier from Deidara and started to dial.

"Hey Deidara, are you free tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the story isn't over just yet. Hope you like the story so far.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I'm still not sure about the ending, which means anything can happen.


	11. She's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter, if any of the pairings are not to your liking, then please just skip that part.

**I'm a Virgin!**

**Chapter 11**  – She's back

It was noisy and crowded. People were groping each other, cursing at each other and made out in the dark corners where nobody could really see who they were. The bass from the speakers made Naruto's entire body pound and the smell of alcohol was lingering so strongly in the air it almost made him drunk again. This certainly was a nightclub filled with young people in their prime, well, and a few who had hit their expiration dates a few years ago.

 _It's almost impossible to find someone with all these people._  Naruto thought, fearing the anticlimax of his daring and exciting decision to do something he thought he would never have done. It almost felt like he was slowly sobering up.

Naruto fought his way up to the bar and sighed, "You want a beer?" the bartender asked as soon as Naruto touched the wooden bar, snapping him away from his thoughts, "yeah, please."

The bartender put a bottle in front of Naruto and waited on the other half-drunken people who stood near him.

"Might be I cannot find Deidara, but at least it didn't take long to get a beer," Naruto mumbled to himself as he put the bottle up to his lips.

"Wait, are you looking for Deidara?" the bartender asked, quickly turning towards Naruto.  _How the hell could he hear me when it's so loud in here?_  "Yeah?" Naruto confirmed the question with a short nod, as he took a sip of the beer.

"He's in the private room at your left, together with all his friends," the bartender said, suddenly with a twinkle in his eyes and a faint smile.  _Is he… Flirting with me?_

"Thank you," Naruto said, took his beer and turned around towards the direction the bartender had pointed at. As he came closer, he started to notice there was an entrance near the corner with a red curtain to separate it from the rest of the club.

"Where do you think you're going?" a man with dark spiky hair and a soul patch blocked Naruto from nearing the entrance any further, Naruto took a few steps back, he sure did not imagine it would be this difficult to have a one-night stand.

"I'm supposed to meet Deidara," Naruto was almost about to put his hand on his hip and make a sassy snap with his fingers. Almost. He had been watching way too much television.

"I don't think so, Deidara has given me specific orders not to let anyone-"

"Let him in, Kotetsu," a male voice ordered from behind the red curtain, stiffening the bodyguard's body before it relaxed, and he stepped aside, letting Naruto pass.  
Naruto drank the rest of the bottle he still had in his hand, which would be most of it, and handed it to Kotetsu before he stumbled through the curtain.

"Naruto, I'm glad you came," Deidara exclaimed with a grin on his face, as he sat on a dark leather couch near the wall on the other side of the private room. He sat with his legs crossed, and his arms wrapped around a guy and a woman on each of his side. A few other people sat around in the room, drinking, dancing and doing whatever they felt like doing. Naruto swallowed hard, they were all gorgeous.

When Naruto noticed the woman's hand caressing Deidara's chest, while the man on the side was sliding his hand up and down his thigh, he realized something, this man wasn't just a flirt or a player, "you're worse than Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, mostly to himself, which is the reason he was surprised, when Deidara was able to hear what he said.

"Oh, I know Sasuke and know for a fact that I am far worse than him, but I am also far  _better_ ," Deidara winked at Naruto with a confident smile, it almost made him even sexier, Naruto thought to himself. "He was, how do you say it," Deidara dismissed all of the gorgeous people in the room with a single hand, while he spoke to Naruto, each word as smooth as honey, "quite inexperienced before I knew him, and it's not usual to find someone like him untouched, so I knew I just had to have him," Deidara smirked with a glint in his eye. He still hadn't moved from his position on the couch.

Naruto's half-drunken mind mostly caught that Deidara had been the first one to be with Sasuke and that Deidara was just as sexy as Sasuke.  _It's just about the math_. Naruto thought, taking one step towards Sasuke 2.0, but stopped due to his curiosity hitting him hard in the face.

"So, you used him for his virginity? And then what?"

"Well, something better came along," Deidara shrugged on his shoulders, "like it always does," Deidara licked his lips to attract attention to his lips and afterward unbuttoned an extra button on his shirt to show his collarbone.

 _Oh, he is good._  Naruto thought to himself as he could not stop looking at Deidara's lips and his chest.

Naruto's thoughts went to Sasuke, wondering how he handled this, did he care at the time? Was he different back then and did this make him change?

Deidara took a bottle from the glass table in front of him and poured something into a glass and stretched it out to him, "do you need something to drink, Naruto?"

Naruto walked across the room and grabbed the glass and drank every drop of it.  _This is some serious alcohol, stronger than that beer from before_. Naruto thought as the alcohol slurred his mind even more than it already did when he came into the room.

 _Fuck it,_  Naruto thought to himself, pushing Sasuke out of his mind. He welcomed the alcohol and walked up to Deidara, pushing him back in the couch and straddled him as he immediately kissed him, pressing his hips against Deidara's.

Deidara eagerly complied the kiss and slid his hands to Naruto's hips, to help him grind against his growing erection. Naruto couldn't help, but grind more and more against Deidara, it was almost like his body was moving on its own and it wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

Deidara smirked as he zipped open Naruto's pants as well as his own and pulled both of their erections out from their underwear. Naruto sighed of relief when his dick came out to the cold(er) air. Deidara was already rock hard, although Naruto was sprouting a semi hard-on. Worried how Deidara would react when he saw the state of his erection, he looked up in Deidara's eyes and was only met with husky eyes.

Deidara pulled Naruto's hips closer, letting both of their erections touch, the smooth and warm surface of Deidara's dick almost making Naruto become hard.

Deidara grabbed Naruto's growing erection and his own in one hand and gently started to stroke them together. Naruto let out a low moan by the thrill and the gentle pleasure that came from Deidara's touch. It was spellbinding.

"Didn't take long to make you hard," Deidara grinned to Naruto as he ran his hand over both of their erections.

"Sh- aahh, shut up," Naruto moaned as he ground his pelvis against Deidara to create more friction.  _Damn, I want much more than this_. Naruto's mind was starting to get hazy from the alcohol as well as from the ecstasy of his arousal.

Deidara replied with a smirk on his lips as he licked Naruto on the neck and took a hold on his shoulders to turn him around, which Naruto let him do easily.

Deidara pulled down the rest of Naruto's boxers and let them fall to his ankles. He spat on his finger, bit Naruto's buttock and licked it after Naruto yelped out from the sudden pain. He stood up and leaned against Naruto's back as he inserted his finger inside Naruto who sighed from the pleasure that reminded him of when he was together with Sasuke.

Deidara could feel Naruto's muscles relax around his finger, which signaled to him that he could start moving his finger. Naruto moaned in a low voice, trying to keep it inside, but he could feel that Deidara was experienced, he knew what to do.

"Oh, are you thinking of Sasuke? I can see your throbbing cock is almost dripping," Deidara whispered huskily into Naruto's ears as he licked the lobe.

"S-shut up, aahh, I'm not … thinking of that teme!" Naruto moaned, trying to push the thought of the young Uchiha away from his thoughts. The only problem was that every time Deidara thrust his finger, he hit the g-spot and the pleasure made Naruto think of Sasuke. Not only from the time they were together but all the times Naruto had looked at Sasuke, fantasized about him and masturbated to the thought of Sasuke fucking him.

 _Shit._  Naruto thought as Deidara stopped fingering him and started to stroke his erection instead. Naruto moaned as Deidara hit one of his sensitive spots near the tip of his shaft. Deidara placed his penis in between Naruto's buttocks to let Naruto know what would come next. He started to thrust his hips against Naruto to create friction to harden himself even more, while he stroked Naruto's dripping erection.

"Now let's see how Sasuke has prepared you, my little art piece," Deidara said with a smirk. It turned him on to think that he was about to share a guy like Naruto with someone like Sasuke. Mostly because he could imagine how Sasuke would react when he found out. Deidara had a feeling that Naruto wasn't just anybody to Sasuke.

"I said shut- aaahhh!" Naruto immediately moaned as Deidara inserted his erection inside Naruto and stretched him.

"Hehe, Naruto, you're the born bottom," Deidara smirked with a low moan into Naruto's ear, "hugging my cock so tight and warm, it's like it's swallowing me in," Deidara started to move his hips to thrust into Naruto.

Naruto blushed slightly at the words and from the pleasure, Deidara's penis and hand were giving him.

"Omg, can you hear someone moaning in the private room?" A female voice said from the other side of the curtains.

"What if there's someone having sex in there?" another voice replied in disbelief.

"No way, you cannot mean that!" the first voice said in surprise.

"Maybe …" the second voice started to disappear as the two women walked away from the curtain.

"Tsk, I thought I cleared the area, well, I guess we just have to be very quiet," Deidara almost moaned in Naruto's ear, turned on by the thought of getting caught.

Naruto lost his balance and leaned his hands against the glass table that stood in front of him.  _No way, someone heard me_. Naruto wasn't sure if it was exciting or worried about others hearing him. But, there was one thing he could finally agree on with Deidara, they needed to be quieter from now on.

Deidara saw his queue as Naruto leaned against the table to thrust harder and faster into Naruto, which made Naruto moan louder than he did before.

"Remember, you might get heard, better not to moan too," Deidara thrust deep into Naruto, making him moan again, "loud."

Naruto bit his lip and felt an orgasm building up in his erection from the deep thrusting of Deidara.

Deidara smirked into Naruto's ear, thrusting him faster and harder than he did before as Naruto came before he knew it into Deidara's hand, "I'm about to," Deidara said as he thrust him one last time into Naruto, "explode!"

The feeling of Deidara cumming inside him, made Naruto think of Sasuke, it was like he could almost hear his moan in his ear.

xXoOoXx

"I have been looking forward to this for weeks!" Kiba exclaimed as he took on his jacket with a big grin on his face. Hinata came up from behind him and took her own purple jacket on, "it's a café, Kiba," she said with a small giggle, she loved how excited Kiba could get over the smallest things.

"Yes, Hinata, but it's also a buffet!  _And_ , a date with my lovely girlfriend," Kiba smiled at Hinata and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips, making Hinata blush slightly. "Let's go," Kiba grabbed Hinata's small hand softly and opened the front door.

xXoOoXx

"Are you sure you're able to eat all that food?" Hinata looked at her boyfriend's plate, "I will make sure we earn our money back in by the end of the night," Kiba grabbed a fork and started to attack the food on his plate, Hinata shook her head in defeat and gracefully took her fork.

"Is that? Oh my God! It really is! Kiba and Hinata!" A female voice almost squealed before the owner of it revealed herself.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Hinata stood up to give her friend a hug, followed by Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm back in town. My dad got a new job here a few days ago. I just had to come here to this café as soon as we were done moving into the house," Ino blushed faintly and looked at Hinata and Kiba, "Oh it's so good to see you guys again, but I really don't want to intrude on your lovely date,"

"Oh, d-don't worry about that," Hinata said with a soft voice, still baffled to see Ino again. It had been years since she moved away from their town, and even though they had been great friends before her family moved away, they hardly ever heard from her after they left.

"Excuse me, but if you'd like to sit with your friends, we can change your table to sit right here," a waiter came by and stood with a straight back.

"That would be great, right guys? We could catch up!" Ino proposed as she sat down at the table next to Kiba and Hinata's before they were able to intervene. "Would you like a menu, or will you have the buffet?" The waiter asked, "I would love a chicken with a salad, and a glass of water, please," the waiter nodded politely after writing the order down in a small notepad as he went towards the kitchen.

Even though Kiba and Hinata had hoped for an evening alone together, they kind of enjoyed it together with Ino, though it was weird to see her again after such a long time, it was almost like she never left.

"So, how long have the two of you been together? Not because I'm surprised that you ended up as a couple, it was obvious for most of us that you guys liked each other," Ino asked after taking a bite of her chicken and saw they were holding hands while eating.

"It's been about a year actually," Kiba said with a grin on his lips.

"Really? I would have thought you got together way earlier than that, especially because you were so in love with her,"

Kiba coughed profoundly to stop what Ino was saying while looking at her sternly, "that's nothing, I think I will go up and get another portion," Kiba quickly stood up and went for the buffet.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Ino asked Hinata, leaning closer to her with an intrigued look in her eyes.

"O-of course I did, i-it just took some time for me to realize my own feelings," Hinata looked at her boyfriend who stood at the buffet and smiled to herself, "but now there is no doubt that I love him,"

"That's so sweet," Ino held her hand to her heart and smiled at her friend, happy to see them both in love, finally together.

"What about you Ino, are you seeing anyone?" Hinata saw her boyfriend coming back from the buffet with another full plate, smiling to herself.

"Not anyone in particular," Ino finished her plate.

A male waiter came to the table, he had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which made his pale-looking skin stand out, "can I take your plates?"

"Oh, yes please do," Ino nudged her plate towards the waiter, who took the empty plates on the table. He glanced quickly at Ino, turned around and walked away. "Thank you very much," Ino said with a soft voice and a small blush on her cheeks as she tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

When the waiter was gone, Ino looked at her friends again, who looked at her in disbelief. Their eyes were wide open.

"What was that about, Ino?"

"Uhm, what do you mean, Kiba?" Ino laughed nervously and drank some of her water, to focus on something else than their eyes.

"That was Sai Uchiha, Sasuke's cousin! How do you know him?" Kiba tried to keep his voice down, to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"Well, the day we moved back to Konoha, I ran into Sai shortly, he helped me with a couple of my boxes and we ended up talking for a bit," Ino blushed slightly and smiled to herself at the thought of Sai's voice.

"Ino, he's-" Hinata discreetly kicked Kiba on the shin. Earning a look from Kiba who winced from the pain, trying to make it look like a smile, "I mean, Uuuuhmm…".

"That sounds sweet and romantic, right, Kiba?" Hinata continued, earning a nod from the brunet.

"Yeah, totally," Kiba quickly glanced at his food and grabbed his fork.

Ino looked at the couple with a raised eyebrow, she could swear that Kiba was about to say something and Hinata stopped him to do so.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ino asked, looking at both, glancing at Sai once more, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

Kiba sighed, shared a look with his girlfriend and turned to Ino, "No, there's nothing wrong. We just know of his cousin, that's all," Kiba understood immediately from Hinata's kick before that they shouldn't pull Ino into all this with Naruto and that Sai might not have anything to do with it.

"Hmm, I see." Ino replied, her head resting on her hand, "it's not like Sai is like Sasuke, I'm sure of it. Sure, they both have the looks in an obvious sexy kind of way," Ino stopped to linger at Sai, "b-but they are not the same person."

"I-Ino you know about S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Well, I sort of did a bit of research on Sai and read a bit about his family after meeting him," Ino snickered.  
 _So, she stalked him._  Kiba thought to himself but decided not to say anything.

"I-Ino, did you," Hinata leaned closer to her friend to whisper the next words, "stalk Sai?"

Ino yanked herself straight, "Of course not! It's totally legitimate to do some research when you meet a new and possible love interest! Everything goes in the war of love," She smiled brightly and finished her glass of water.

The rest of the dinner, the three friends talked about Ino's meeting with Sai, what they had been up to in the last couple of years, and generally caught up with each other's lives.

xXoOoXx

"I really do hope Sai is actually a decent guy," Hinata said as Kiba unlocked the front door, and went inside.

"Yeah, it kind of feels like another Naruto and Sasuke situation, another blonde friend falling for an Uchiha, huh," Hinata giggled at Kiba's words.

"I guess it will be less quiet now that Ino is back, she has always been … What is the word?" Kiba stood against the door frame to the kitchen, trying to find the right word to describe the long-haired blonde.

"She's rather … Flamboyant, I guess."

"Well, more or less I guess," Hinata looked at an old picture from when they all were kids, Hinata was hiding shyly behind Kiba, who stood proudly with a big grin next to Naruto, and Ino stood with a pose to show as much of her as possible, beaming with confidence, with Sakura standing next to her, looking unsure of herself while she looked at Ino.

"Haven't seen Sakura for quite some time now," Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked as he came up from behind Hinata and looked at the picture as well. He had always had a very good hearing.

"Yeah, haven't heard from her since she started her internship at Tsunade's hospital, she must be incredibly busy,"

"I'm just glad I'm not getting whipped by her," Kiba grinned. Everyone knew Tsunade was a brilliant doctor, but they also knew she was incredible tough towards her interns.

"Yeah,"

Kiba hugged Hinata from behind and kissed the nape of her neck. She squealed which made Kiba grin into her neck. He kissed her harder, almost giving her a hickey as he ran his one hand down her hip and the other up towards her breast.

Hinata moved her head to the side to grand more access to Kiba and melted into his touch. She loved how his big hands were able to make her feel.

He turned her head slowly towards him and kissed her, soft at first but gradually deepened the kiss.  _No more talk about any of the Uchihas, Naruto, Ino or Sakura_. Kiba thought to himself as he pulled off his own shirt in one swift motion to reveal a lean upper body and went on to zip down Hinata's crème colored dress, he pulled it down over Hinata's curves to reveal her half-naked body, easily enough to make his blood run down to his now growing erection.

Hinata turned around to kiss Kiba properly, she looked into his eyes and waited for a short second when she was a few centimeters away from him, not because she was hesitant, but because she wanted to enjoy the thrilling moment right before their lips touched.

Kiba held Hinata tightly as he closed the distance between the two and their lips touched softly, at first. He led her to the nearest room in the house, the living room and pressed her against the wall as soon as they entered the room. He stopped the kiss and looked into Hinata's pale eyes, which already looked hazy from the kiss. Her cheeks were turning slightly pink.  _God, she's so damn cute and sexy at the same time_.

Kiba licked Hinata's earlobe and she started to moan, one of her weak spots. He smiled to himself, he knew all the spots that made her quiver from pleasure. It had been wonderful to explore her body and now even better to use that knowledge. Kiba moved down to Hinata's delicate and soft neck and kissed it lightly before he sucked her neck until a small red mark was shown.

"Kiba, I t-told you not to give me any hickeys anymore," Hinata gasped as Kiba licked the neck where the hickey was and kissed it afterwards, "I'm sorry, I just love how you react," he said with a husky voice and revealed one of her breasts from her bra, he immediately took it in his mouth as he started to tease her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh K-Kiba," Hinata started to moan and ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

Kiba lifted Hinata up and carried her effortlessly over to the couch and laid her carefully. He revealed the other breast as well and could feel his erection throb in his pants. He kissed her breasts before he started to move down to he stomach, leaving trails of kisses behind him.

Hinata, knowing what was coming for her, moved up the couch to give Kiba space. She smiled shyly to herself, her face growing warmer and redder the further Kiba moved down her body.  _Luckily, I remembered to shave_. She thought to herself as he removed her underwear and pulled them off her.

The second Kiba's damp tongue touched Hinata's clit, she let out a sigh of pleasure.

Kiba smirked as he licked her lips and teased her sensitive places while enjoying her moans.

She tapped his finger, a signal for him to use one of his fingers while using his tongue. He immediately used his index finger to insert into her vagina and started to massage her wall in a 'come here'-motion while he sucked on her clit gently, using a soft tongue to lick it once in a while as well.

Hinata arched her back in ecstasy and pure pleasure, moving her hips up against Kiba's tongue, she could hardly control them, wanting more.

"K-Kiba, I'm about to, aaahh, I'm so close!" she moaned as she grabbed his head, trying not to pull it.

Kiba added a second finger and started to move them harder against the wall, giving him a loud moan. He used the other hand to spread her lips to grand more access to her clit, licking and sucking on it.

_Fuck I'm so turned on, it shouldn't be long before._

Hinata moved her hips in waves of pleasure, pulling Kiba's head closer to her clit, almost begging him to lick it more.

"I'm about to!" she moaned as waves of pleasure run through Hinata's body. Kiba stopped his fingers and let them out, glistening from her fluids. He licked her softly a few more times, making her whimper from the sensitivity of her orgasm.

Kiba wiped off the fluids from his mouth and crawled up to her and kissed her deeply. "Condom," Hinata said with a low voice, she still hadn't gotten enough. Kiba immediately pulled a pack out of his pocket, which made Hinata giggle, "a little presumptuous, aren't you?"

"You can always hope," Kiba said with a smile.

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend and took the condom from his hand, she gently pushed him down and sat on his legs, straddling him.

She zipped open his pants and pulled them down immediately together with his boxers, revealing his hard penis, begging for attention.

Hinata kissed Kiba lightly on the lips and let her vagina hover lightly over his erection, teasing him with her wet, soft and warm vagina.

Kiba was about to reach down to grab his penis but was stopped by Hinata's delicate hands. "Please," he moaned in a low voice as he could feel her vagina, so closely hovering over him.

She kissed him again, tasting her own fluids from his tongue and opened her bra to free her breasts completely. By the sight of her breasts bounce slightly when freed, Kiba's penis twitched from excitement, letting Hinata smile from confidence.

She slid down to face his twitching erection and licked it slowly from the shaft and up to the sensitive head. She moistened her lips and let the full length of his erection come into her mouth. He gasped from pleasure as she used her tongue to lick his penis every time she reached the tip of the head.

Hinata stopped sucking and looked into Kiba's eyes, telling him that the pleasure wasn't over just yet.

She unwrapped the condom, grabbed Kiba's still hard penis and rolled the condom on it. Hinata positioned herself over his erection and slowly let him slide into her and they both moaned in pleasure.

Kiba grabbed Hinata's soft hips as she started to move them, sending pleasure to the both. She leaned forward to kiss Kiba deep as she kept moving her hips, letting Kiba hit from a different angle.

Kiba started to move his hips up towards Hinata's and moved her hips as well, wanting more of her soft and warm vagina, he was close to reaching an orgasm.

Hinata sat up again and leaned backward, showing her amazing figure while she kept riding Kiba. The view of Hinata's well-shaped breasts and her glistening body made him reach his limit.

"Oh shit, Hinata, I'm about to cum!" he tightened his grip on Hinata's hips and moved more vigorously than before.

"C-Cum for me," Hinata moaned, loving the feeling of how his penis felt when it moved inside her vagina.

Kiba moaned her name as he thrust his hips up and came into the condom.

Hinata collapsed on top of Kiba, satisfied with a still tingling feeling in her vagina. They kissed each other, tasting the aftermath on each other's tongues.

"That was amazing," Kiba said with a big smile on his lips, "you're amazing," he kissed her once again and ran his hand through her long purple hair.

Hinata smiled shyly at Kiba and started to blush profoundly.

"W-we better should get rid of the used condom," Hinata whispered and climbed off Kiba carefully as he grabbed it at the shaft of his penis that was starting to become small again.

He took the filled condom and walked into the bathroom to throw it out into the bin.

A few moments later, Hinata could hear the shower getting turned on and saw Kiba's slightly sweaty face come out from the bathroom door, "do you want to join me in the shower?" Which Hinata nodded silently to, got up with wobbly legs and walked over to the bathroom.

 _I'm a lucky guy._  Kiba thought to himself as they both went into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This turned into a longer chapter than I planned.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. Even though there only were smut with other pairings. - I plan to fix it. Was it okay though? Or should I keep it away in the future, let me know!
> 
> I really do appreciate all of you for reading my story and for giving me reviews! 
> 
> So, thank you very much!
> 
> I have some ideas for at least the next 2 chapters, so this story is very much still going on :)

**Author's Note:**

> And the game is on.
> 
> I know the prologue was quite short, but I hope for the next chapter to be longer. - Though I only plan for this story to be around 3 chapters or so


End file.
